WHY ME
by jak'idiot
Summary: COMPLETE xmen meets yugi crew and kaiba ... bakura finds plastic explosives and some one is triying to take over the world 'again' this is my first fic so please r&r non yaio .Bakura's back. finished
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer, I don't own yu-gi-oh my muse Laurie owns them so sue her not me and I'll reveal nothing about her whereabouts nothing, nothing, I tell you Mwaha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!

This is my _first fic_ and I'm posting more than one chapter so that you can start to enjoy the plot please constructive criticism will make me very happy well here you go!!

_Tired, so tired,_ the pharaoh thought whilst stumbling along a bleak corridor. It had been an exhausting match. Where were the others? He didn't know he only prayed to Ra that they were alright and had managed to get out. He could feel Yugi's form at the back of his mind as they shifted out of their hybrid state where the two of them were one. He turned around a corner trying to find an escape route before the darkness closed in on him, but he wouldn't, he could feel the shadows curling, wrapping themselves around his consciousness, soon blissful unawareness would come. But they weren't safe! He crashed into the doorframe of an unknown room, he reached out for the handle as his vision blurred he stumbled into the room and wedged himself behind some boxes or were they crates? It didn't matter the world was quickly closing in on him YUGI?he couldn't feel the young ones presence had the exhaustion been too much, but they had no choice Yugi?he called again but the darkness pulled away the thought as the passed out.


	2. chap1

This is my first fic so please review... 

/Yugi mind talk/

/'Yami mind talk/'

##Bakura mind talk ##

#Ryou mind talk #

{Seto mind talk}

=Jean mind talk=

==Professor mind talk==

--any one else--

**Chapter1**

Light was blinding him through closed eyelids. Yami really didn't want to wake up but he was, he could hear voices around him mumbling something about a miracle and ... he wasn't sure but before the spirit could focus the voices were silenced by a 'shhh' from somewhere. Yami decided that this wasn't a good time to open his eyes. He tried to move his arm a little only to find it strapped securely to the bed. What now? /'Yugi are you there?/' Yami left his soul room so that he could see if his hikari was alright, standing in the corridors of there mind he rapped on Yugi's soul room door /'aibou, you ok?/' he heard a muffled yell and a thud so he opened the door a crack, peering into the brightly lit room /Yami where are we?/ said a stunned Yugi who by the looks of the tangled blankets on the floor had just fallen out of bed. Smiling Yami shrugged his shoulders /'Don't know. We're in a hospital by the sounds of all the machines but we're strapped down, even if we had the energy I doubt we could escape./'

/What about our deck?/ Yugi said whilst sitting in the middle of the bright rooms floor he moved to sit on the bed.

/'it should still be their they haven't taken the puzzle so why would they take our cards/' Yami slowly strode over to the smaller teen and sat on the bed next to him.

Yugi didn't miss the attitude of the spirit, he could tell that he was highly sprung, that at the first sign of danger he would use it to relieve some of the pent-up aggression. Yugi, however, was tired; he just wanted to sleep and to know where his friends were. He sighed and sat on the bed next to the spirit, leaning against his shoulder. They sat in silence for a long time before Yugi spoke /Why don't you take control of our body and see what else you can here, maybe they've captured some of our friends, and find out whether we're at a hospital or not! But I agree that we shouldn't open our eyes yet, not when we don't know who or what is out there./

/'Right! But one thing. It's not my body it's yours and I won't forget that./'

Yugi sighed and was about to answer back but the spirit was gone. He shook his head and pulled the blankets to get some more sleep.

When Yami stepped out of Yugi's soul room he almost give a yell of surprise because there in the musky corridors was a man staring at the warm stonewalls with his back to him. Who dares to intrude on the pharaohs mind!? He silently closed the door to Yugi's soul room and growled softly.

/'Few have dared to enter my mind, and none have escaped unharmed. Say who you are and what you seek, and I may let you leave with your mind intact.../'

Xavier turned slowly feeling the presence of something old and angry Interesting. ==And you are?== he couldn't help it, the voice was far too arrogant, and the old spirit was about to realise that Charles Xavier was a master of minds. The spirit was standing still like a statue obviously trying to contain his rage ==I am Charles Xavier.== nothing seemed to move but the air started to drop temperature. 

Yami wanted to smash this so called 'master of minds' but then he'd have to face Yugi. His aibou, although radiated good will and innocence, was fierce when provoked and it would definitely make his hikari furious if he couldn't at least say that he'd tried to save the man, Xavier wasn't it? /'I am Yami. What are you doing here master of minds/' he smirked at the look on the man's face, he was quite aware that the man hadn't said it aloud but mind games was one of his specialities.

Xavier hid his shock well, only letting it appear on his face for a second before hiding it again ==If I were you I'd be careful, while your safely tucked away in here, who knows what their doing to your body== Xavier smiled and disappeared.

/'Teme/'spat the spirit angrily.

Xavier reached out his mind until he found a familiar presence ==Jean Grey are you there?==

=Professor?=

Xavier found himself in dense woodlands inside Jean's mind, the trees acting a mental camouflage to stop _them_ from hacking into her mind. He walked slowly into the forest trusting that Jean would remove the mental traps before he stepped into them. Before he knew it a young redhead ran up to him wrapping her arms around his shoulders =oh professor= she said almost breaking down.

==Hush child, it's all right... I think I've found the one to save us. but he's quite hostile and I doubt that he would have let me explain before he attacked... so I need your help?==

As the professor had said the youths mind was interesting, a labyrinth of corridors instead of the open fields of the normal human mind. Who was this teen? She felt something move behind her. She shrieked and darted forward, without getting a clear glimpse of the source of movement. She turned a corner of the stone maze trying to escape that feeling of unease, almost running head long into a young boy. She shrieked in surprise as she fell to the floor, the boy looked at her with compassion and smiling said /don't worry, it's only the shadows, who are you?/

Could this be the hostile youth the professor was talking about? All she could see was a deep sense of fear and mistrust for her, but also a great amount of compassion and warmth. She smiled and asked =who are you?.. emm.. Sorry you asked first I'm Jean Grey and I was looking for some help. do you know were you are?=

The youth smiled almost laughing said /I'm Yugi Mouto, and we're in some kind of underground hospital, I was kind of hoping that you could tell me more..? And what do you want help with, not that I think I can help, they've got me fastened down to the bed pretty tight, and the fact that they still think I'm unconscious/

Jean stared at this youth for a while thinking the professor thought him to be hostile?

=well I think that you've been dragged into our war... emm... you see these people David's at least that's what they call themselves, they have bean hunting us mutants down for a while now. They caught me a couple of days ago so I can still resist the drugs.. but some of my comrades have bean down here as test samples for weeks, months even.. I don't know what to do so I've been searching for mutants who can still fight, who can help me and my friends to escape... will you help us please...=

The youth had been standing still for a while now with his eyes closed as though waiting for something to happen../well there's not much point in denying you our help because if what you say is true, then we're in as much trouble as you. How can we help?/ he said opening his violet eyes and smiling at her.

=Surly this can't be the same youth that the professor was talking about thank you so much so what are your powers?=

The boy stared at her puzzled /what do you mean?/

=well you're a mutant, like for example I can move things with my mind, and look into other peoples minds, there's a girl kitty who can walk through walls so what can you do? You are a mutant aren't you?=

The boy seamed to think about this for a while /I'm not sure that I want to tell you. See another man came into the corridors of my mind and, well, we're not sure which side he's on, or what side you're on and if its true that these people want our powers then we're not going to give the game away by telling everyone./ He really did hate being so paranoid but he didn't want to lead Yami into a trap... but if it was a trap that he could control them... /But if you could do me a favour?.. and give me your cell number and a mental map of this place and a message to a friend then I'm pretty sure that we can get you out...then all you've got to do is get us out of this base/

=professor= she searched trough the woodland trough the mental defences until she saw him sitting in the clearing smiling fondly at her,

==Jean am I to presume your visit was successful==

=yes professor but I am confused the boy looked like you described him but he was different he wasn't hostile, in fact he seemed quite worried about me and the rest of us, but he agreed to help... with a couple of conditions of course.. he asked me to repeat a coded message to another person who was down here, he told me to look for the boy with a mind like an ice dragon... but you know the strange thing was that this kid did have the mind of a dragon it was white with blue eyes and fierce. she shivered but I gave him the encoded message and now all we have to do apparently is wait for the signal then this Yugi will open all of our cells=

==And you trust this boy!!! How can you!! ==the professor sighed and was about to start telling Jean how much danger she had put them all in when the power went out.

Seto was not having a good day he thought. First he has to help the pharaoh get a curse caller of the streets of Japan and then they all end up in some kind of underground facility, in where he guesses is America. The pharaoh sends a bloody mind reader to give him a message, just as well she gave him it in ancient Egyptian otherwise he would have killed her on the spot, and what had the pharaoh asked.

'_wahb,hm-nchr ah-b oosr,phty'_ which is the equivalent of 'turn off the power priest' Yami knew that Seto refused to answer to that name but that means that he had a plan which is more than he did, not that he was going to admit that to Yami. The power was a bit of a problem hacking into, they had three backups but non of them was attached to the main grid so they could be safely shut down, but what he had to ask someone is why hadn't they removed his laptop it just didn't make sense.

And then his door opened revealing a rather tired looking pharaoh "you took your time" Seto snapped

"There's one or two more people that we have to get out before we leave, and your _incentive_ is that they know a bolt hole near by" the pharaoh said looking slightly irritated. Seto guessed that Yami didn't care for the others which probably means that Yugi arranged the whole thing while Yami's back was turned, he didn't bother to hold back the smirk.

They ran along the white corridors until pharaoh stopped outside of a room and pressed the open button "what are these people, idiots, don't they have any security that a toddler couldn't solve? " Seto growled.

Yami couldn't help but think that Seto was right this was too easy "trap" the response was quick and sharp.

"Definitely. They expect us to free the others so we'll be slowed down, easier to catch and we'll be forced to reveal our resources so that the next attempt will be harder"

"damn, now all we can do is hope that they've severely underestimated us" Yami stared around the bleak room, if you could call it that. It looked more like a single cell and there sitting on the bed was the red head Jean. She smiled and started to walk towards them only to stumble and be caught by Seto, unspoken they moved to the next cell only to find a crazed animal inside "are you sure it safe to let it out?" Seto asked but before Yugi could back him up Jean had hit the release button and yelled "Wolverine it's me we're getting out of here!" only then did Yami realise that it was a man not particularly tall but was built like a bear on steroids and obviously had a attitude to match he strode past /I don't think we should get on the wrong side of him Yami, I think he'd only need one shot/ Yami smirked and thought /'but who'd be the faster, he's definitely a lot older than he appears though./'

Suddenly all of the other buttons pressed opening certain rooms /they must be her comrades. Do you think we should tell Seto not to piss them off 'cos they'd probably hit back, or would that just make him more determined?/

"Hey earth to Yugi" a hand wove dangerously close to Yugi's face "I wouldn't do that if I were, you he doesn't like things moving quickly close to his face" Seto smirked, thought interesting though it would be he didn't want them to see Yugi and Yami's switch there was only a subtle difference but at the distance that the red head was standing she was sure to notice, "come on he'll snap out of it before the Nile runs dry"

"wh-what" Yugi said shaking his head as though waking from a dream

"So who are you?" a thin teen asked

"Introductions can wait," said the bear like man "lets just get out of here first and if you survive then you can tell us your name."

/'I think that he will be fun to play against./' /Yami shush, we agreed that we'd save your energy till later so rest already/

A lot of running and about twenty corridors later and Seto was getting annoyed, there wasn't a guard in sight there was however a few locked doors but the mind reader and the kids had handled that easily there isn't much that could stand up to a blast from the red head, he wasn't sure how they did it but he wasn't showing his ignorance in front of the pharaoh. Then a boy of about 14 fell and split into seven people all identical copies Seto had to grab on to Yugi so stop himself joining the boy or boys on the floor then he under stood "mutants" he whispered harshly "I know that there's a mind reader among them but how many other dangerous people are we helping to escape and what are you going to do when they come for you?"

"It shouldn't come to that, they think I'm a mutant to" what he didn't tell Seto is that (they think where mutants but he really did want to get out of there alive,) then he noticed that the air had a slight metallic taste the mutants started to sway Yugi wasn't feeling so good /Yami can you just... take over for a... sec.../ "son of a..." Yami cried as the mutants fell to the floor Yami started to control his breathing as a big blue scales started to form behind him. There was a blinding flash of light and the shock wave sent him sprawling to the ground "KAIBA!! Why in the name of Ra must you always..." then he noticed the mutants staring at him as Seto walked up behind him laying a hand on his shoulder and saying "well now you can't hide from your powers Yami... don't try and deny it, we all saw" silent laughter tickled down there link /'stop laughing aibou and I know its not the gas/' Yami managed to pull off a death glare at the world and then stalked straight past, and in one case through, the gawping mutants and out through the former wall into twilight and the open air "now what _dragon_ master" Yami scowled Seto now standing with his back turned he shrugged /I'd pay good money to see his face.. Yami what are we going to tell the others, that we can summon dragons but only when Seto's in the room?/ humour tickled down their link /'what if we say that we need the high priests consent, however they _can_ ask him... that should amuse him/' a smile crossed his face /and kill us/. Just then one of the mutants crouched to the ground holing and clawing at her ears Yami rushed over to her and grabbed her hands before she could further damage her face Seto stood at her side trying to stop her from thrashing at Yugi he just noticed that she had scratched herself with what looked like claws coming out of her leathery hands he yelled to the mutants but before he realised it the girl had already started to look surprisingly like a large blonde wolf

"Iie" Yami was still trying to hold on to the beast, but as Seto said his name they both let go and jumped back away from the dangerously close fangs. The wolf girl then started to lunge at Yami only to be flung to the ground by a blast of air that he guessed came from Jean but then the wolf didn't get up and he heard Yugi call out. Without thinking Yami responded to his hikari's yell and kneeled by the animal checking that she was still alive and unharmed both spirits sighed when they found that she was still breathing "its ok she's just knocked out" said a oddly familiar voice Yami shuddered as he felt something slide through his defences but Yugi also had some bite when he wanted to and he wrapped his mind inside Yami's, forming a glass wall inside Yami's stone defences impenetrable but fragile if Xavier was to call his bluff then Yugi would fall, but at that moment Yami chose to tighten the gap on the mans unwanted presence, causing the man to gasp behind him "Stay out of my mind or I will take actions that will have consequences, and before you ask, Seto also has strong defences only his have quite a lot more bite!!" Yami spat angrily.

When he turned around Seto had to contain his reaction Yami and Yugi had turned into there hybrid state forming the unique face of the two merged souls, that means that whatever stunt that man had pulled it had taken a lot to force him out he knew that he had a stronger 'bite' but he didn't have the power to back it up lets just pray that he doesn't call me up on it he thought.

Yami could feel his Hikari shudder down their link as they separated; it always felt so cold when they separated like you needed to warm up your bones.

Just then Jean gave Yami a sceptical look "our base is only a short distance but you'll have to hurry to get there before the sun sets."

If it was true that there base was a short distance away from the compound Seto wanted to scream at these people that they were all brainless and deserved to be caught but then as he stepped out of the trees he saw what they called their base it was probably once a mansion but now it was just a heap of sad rubble, but one of the young mutants grabbed his arm not noticing his flinch and said "come on there's a lot more down stairs" laughing she started to run through the trees towards the rubble, and no he wasn't kidding she was running through the trees like they were tissue paper, he turned to the now in control Yugi and said "what have we walked into?" the small teen gazed up with his frightfully pale face and shook his head sadly...

As they stepped down some stairs that even for Seto's standards were very well hidden and knocked at a door at the bottom, the girl who Seto had talked to before walked through the door and opened it from the other side letting the rest of them walk through before shutting it with a low thud. They walked down yet more corridors each one smelling of damp and decay before they opened a door that hissed "an air lock?" "Yes.. well the base is completely self sufficient so we just pump the air in from a safe spot, saves against smoke and gas and such" Seto almost furrowed his brow at that he was completely taken aback by the paranoia of these kids {and that's saying something coming from you} he almost burnt his deck at the sound I thought I told you to stay out of my head he mentally glared at his blue eyes white dragons, it always unnerved him to hear voices in his head, he knew that Yugi did it every day but that was him, not Kaiba {and who got the credit for saving all your lives earlier not me of course not even you!!! Why the hell did you do a stupid thing like-} Seto had had enough. He simply with one sleek movement pulled out his deck and gave it to Yugi who looked like he was about to pass out from the shock, he opened his mouth to ask but before he could Kaiba asked Jean "well it looks like we will be staying with you for now, I'm quite sure that you will all have things to sort out between yourselves so if you show me and Yugi to a room then we will save our questions till the morning."

Xavier frowned and thought about suggesting that they talk now, when Yugi swayed violently all most crashing to the floor but Kaiba caught him the whole room held there breaths for a moment and then Yugi shook his head and then pulled himself completely upright "Gomen" Yugi mumbled. Xavier felt the shape of Yugi's mind but the defences were still up strong he sighed and said "your probably right"


	3. chap 2

Chapter2 

They were all sitting in a fairly comfortable room it was almost like a home only a lot larger the group of mutants sitting around the small coffee table a large man strode off grabbing a cup of coffee saying "I don't know whether any of you sensed something odd about those kids but I'm telling you there's something way off" a short blond teen jumped up and started to wave his arms around trying to emphasize his point

"I agree with Logan, I mean what type of person blows like, such gigantic hole in a wall and then is angry at themselves for doing it, I mean he saved our lives and then just stormed out like he was going to kill some one... Hey Jean! You were in his head, what's he like?" the hole room turned to face her obviously expecting an answer "Dunno he's just weird. When I saw him he was just a young sweet kid, kinda innocent, but the professor says that when he met him he was aggressive calculating and dangerous"

"Well that's pretty much how he seemed to us. Granted we haven't met him properly but he did seem a bit harsh and ruthless, and he definitely didn't like the professor but he also seamed to care, I mean he stopped Reanne from tearing her face off and he didn't have to" "how is she by the way?" asked a blue demon like teen

(Sigh) "She still hasn't woken up yet"

a young man with red glasses glared at the demon "but what about the statue that came with him he was like stone, and didn't you say that he had the mind like ice?"

Jean nodded suspicions rising within her "an ice dragon"

"I'd be surprised if he was warm blooded," the boy laughed

"Their coming!!" Jean glared at the room

It had not been a good morning, they decided that they should sleep in shifts since who knows what could have came through to their room or their minds Yugi had taken the last watch and had decided that to wake Seto up he would throw a pillow at him /well I thought that he could be violent to the thing that disturbs him, and how was I to know that a blue eyes could destroy a pillow while Seto was sleeping'I just hope that our hosts don't ask why there are feathers every were and scorch marks on the walls/'

as they entered the room there was an unnatural hush over the occupants /'do you think they were talking about us aibou/' humour and warmth tickled at the edge of Yugi's consciousness.

Kaiba was moving with determination towards the coffee machine and pored him self a cup of strong black when a large teen with red glasses came up to him glaring viciously down at the CEO, Kiaba wasn't in the right frame of mind to take this kind of crap he rolled his eyes and moved away from the now empty coffee pot he smirked when he walked past Yugi and sat at one of the empty sofas. /I think that food can wait until Seto's stopped threatening people/ Yami smirked in his soul room /'I wouldn't miss this for the world./'

They only waited a few moments in the awkward silence before professor Xavier came in, only then did the dualists notice that the man was in a wheelchair /'I swear that he was walking when he entered our mind aibou/'. "Nice to finally meet you in the flesh. I must say you look quite different... care to explain?" god!! He had only just met the man, and already Seto wanted to wipe that silly sentimentalists smile off his face, and from what he could catch of Yugi's expression, he was trying to keep it as neutral as possible which was quite out of character. It was quite unnerving, that face no matter who was in control, always showed strong open emotion he decided that he had better break the silence before Yugi lost control. "We have some questions for you first. If you don't mind? We would like to know where we are? And as much information as you can give us about the people who kidnapped us, apart from the fact that they took their name from a Greek myth"

The group sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while there seemed to be a war for dominance between Seto's practiced glare and Xavier's angry stare. The professor obviously wasn't used to his authority being challenged. Yami mused over what would happen if Xavier made a sudden movement when he was jolted back to reality when Yugi stood up and said "well if we're going to have an argument then I want some thing to eat first," and his calm gentle hikari proceeded to walk straight past the staring mutants and into the kitchen where he shut the door and leaned against it visibly paling /'clever aibou, distract them long enough and hope that the others can talk some sense to them/' /but is that before or after Seto calls his dragons, in case you've forgotten he has been a little trigger happy lately./

Yugi appeared from the room moments later holding a bowl of cereal and sat down next to Seto and tried to return a little warmth into the room "so what did these people want with us" the silence was broken by Jean who had obviously taken the hint and was helping him to stop the glaring mach between Seto and Xavier "well the best that we can tell they were trying to _resurrect_ their leader..._ resurrect _I know that it sounds stupid but that's what they were trying to do they were performing some kind of ritual you know the whole works, wax on the floor bad smelling air, the whole works apparently they needed a 'mind walker' there which is how I know, but why the hell would scientists believe in magic... but after they finished all of the alarms went crazy and they apparently had two escapes running around and that must have been you two" she was all most laughing by the end /'how strange that people like them don't believe in magic. I mean after all of the things that they have seen, and done and they still don't believe, stupid mortals/' /Yami just because they don't believe in magic doesn't mean that you can start talking like Bakura/ there was no answer to that, well at least he wasn't yelling at him thought Yugi.

They sat there and listened to the so-called x-men's babble well Yugi listened while Seto glared. And as far as he could figure was that these David's although having money and knowledge they couldn't agree on any thing apart from the fact that they needed there leader back which as Seto pointed out "that's highly unusual normally these people just form smaller groups and go after world domination themselves" this caused the blue demon Kurt to go into a coughing fit as he'd just taken a drink at the time "you sound like you've had dealings with this type of thing, as it is true that these things do normally split unless the leader has ruled them with an iron hand and has loyal or controlled people in his inner circle" the professor stated.

"So what's the name of the dead boss" Yugi jumped in before Seto could react to the professor's bait.

"Marik"


	4. chap 3

Sorry for the short ness of previous chapter had to be done...why I don't know but it still had to be done. 

_**Chaper3**_

Both boys visibly paled at this news Seto went wide-eyed for a moment but quickly recovered. Yugi on the other hand showed a real strange mix of emotions first was obvious shock then a bit of fear and the he covered his face with his hand and when he removed it he looked furious his eyes changing to a dark crimson, then both of them stormed out of the room with out making eye contact with each other or any one else. Jean sent the professor a troubled look before he asked Logan "can you hear any thing of what their saying your ears are better than mine" the bear like man tilted his head to one side and concentrated. Logan shook his head I can hear them and they sound pissed, but there speaking in a language that I don't recognise sounds kinda like Latin but sharper he surged his shoulders he really did hate spying on people it was probably the fact that they spent so much time fighting spies and then they ask him to do it, he strode to the kitchen for breakfast deliberately forgetting the fact that he knew the language was a variation of Egyptian.

"Marik... Marik... what the hell has that arsehole got to do with this lot, I mean Ghouls was disbanded, and the so-called nice Marik gave you back the millennium rod. You then insisted that I carry the lump of metal around incase of there's another threat...

"Why is there always another one?"

"Truth is I have no idea... it's not as if its great fun ruling people, they just complain"

Yami sighed its true there's always some idiot up for world domination "what I want to know is why if they called evil Marik did they get us. I mean it doesn't make sense calling the person who defeated him last time while there not prepared" "unless they didn't mean to" Yugi butted in "but then they'd have to not know who we were other wise they would have taken my deck" "but what if only the inner circle knows the real reason and the rest just think that its just a place to experiment on mutants that's what they said didn't they" "yes" "but what if it is just a place to experiment on mutants what do we do then do you keep up the act that Yugi's a mutant or...." "Using people for test subjects is still _wrong,_ Seto" Seto was getting a headache seeing Yugi literally debate with himself was straining mainly because it looks kind of odd having two people talk through the one mouth. Then a thought struck him, if Marik came back he'd know how to get into his company, his house, "MOKUBA!!!"

Yugi looked up at the ice duellist to see him start to change from panic to hatred "he knows how to get to Mokuba"

The X-men were just trying to figure out why the name had got such an unexpected reaction out of the two youths when Kaiba strode in to the room looking like he was going to kill someone. He grabbed Scot by the collar and growled glaring deep into his red glasses "I need a secure phone line _NOW_" the rest of the room jumped up to help Scot but Yugi had walked up behind Seto and said sharply "Kaiba this isn't going to help" but before Seto could answer Scot yelled "put me down you self-righteous priest"

/'shit that's done it/' /we have to stop him/ light and dark combined their strength extended a hand and ordered, "SLEEP"

Seto crumpled just as he was tapping into his energy, but before he hit the floor shadows wrapped themselves around him their tendrils lowering him slowly to the floor. There where screams and shocked gasps as the shadows came to life Scot was about to take off his glasses and shoot but wolverine stepped in his way and yelled, "STOP!! Now I think we all have some explaining to do starting with you, what did you just do to him?"

"Don't worry I just sent him to sleep. He'll wake up pissed and with a bad head but he'll be ok, which is more than _he_ would have been" he nodded towards Scot "if I hadn't knocked Kiaba out then you would be a nasty smear on a wall by now, and yes I _know_ that you can move mountains with the lasers from your eyes but _believe_ me you still wouldn't be here" Logan looked at Yami with a rogue smile on his face "as for the shadows they are another one of my 'gifts' now tell me how you know him as priest and is there any chance of that phone call happening now!"

"What do you mean no!!"

"Exactly what I said, _no_ you start with the 'n' sound, and end with the 'o' sound. Now what have we learnt today you 5000 year old senile delinquent!"

"Bakura be very careful" /'I can't believe that I'm about to do this/' "how about we come to a compromise"

"I get more enjoyment out of saying no to you, than all of the money that Kaiba could give to me"

"I've come to realise this... But there is one thing that you enjoy more than money....

'_Chaos._' If you can rescue Mokuba then I can forgive any _accidents_ that happen along the way? But no killing innocents, and yes most police officers are innocent no matter how many times they've almost caught you agreed?"

_snigger_ "Agreed"

"Now can I speak to Ryou"

"Speaking"

"I'm sorry but can you try to make sure that he doesn't kill any one? And can you let the rest of the group know to keep there head's down, tell them to go on holiday for a couple of days or something, thanks I owe you"

"You won't be saying that after Bakura's finished I can assure you"

Yugi turned and saw a now awake Seto. Logan watched him visibly pale at the sight of the teen "erm I had best get going, see you later _I hope_..."

Once he had put the phone down Kaiba strode over grabbed Yugi and brought him up to eye contact, which meant that Yugi was no longer touching the floor. Someone made a move to stop Seto but Yugi held out a hand to stop them saying "you have a right to be angry, but what good would killing me do? Your brother will be all right I've got Bakura's word as a thief on that, and Ryou wouldn't hurt him there's not much else that we can do from here" Kaiba leaned in close and said "but you can get me _there_ can't you?" this was it Yami had "enough" not only had he let Kaiba threaten Yugi but now he was going to endanger every one else... Yugi gladly relinquished control to his other "Kaiba get your head out of your arse this instant" he pushed his hands away lowering himself slowly to the floor "if we cut out the heart of the problem then the rest will crumble including the threats to our friends and family's. Look at the big picture for an instant and not your own little universe... go and get some air and calm down.. I'll sort things out down hear!" Kaiba left reluctantly throwing a death glare to any one who was foolish enough to make eye contact he knew that Yami was right.. That's what was so dam frustrating the bloody pharaoh and is light where always right....

Logan liked this little teen he had spirit he looked into eyes that promised death and pain and then he had told them to fuck off and come back later. He looked down at the kid to see him sitting on the floor rubbing his head "want some pain killers kid" "If you promise me that that's all they are then _please_" Logan let out a small chuckle "that's not my style kid there just aspirin nothing more nothing less" "thanks" the kid followed him through to the kitchen where all of the other x-men were gathered he grabbed a glass of water and shoved it into the teens hand and offered him a white bottle Xavier looked up and asked "we've got some stronger ones in the infirmary if you'd prefer" "no thank you these will do fine.." /'I bet that they wouldn't just be painkillers aibou/' /at least this Logan person seams to have some honour/

"Now _if you don't mind _we have some question and I think that I think were due?"

Yugi sighed, "Ok each person gets to ask me a question. I will answer them truthfully but I reserve my right not to answer two of them, but you can't repeat the questions either other wise there'd be no point of the game now would there." he looked around at the seven mutants "that means that you have seven questions so you'll get at least five answers.. Are we agreed" the room looked around at each nervously before nodding. "Good now I'll start with your question professor, oh... and because I'm asking you a question first you cant tell the students what to ask because that would be cheating, you having more than one guess, wouldn't it" Yami had realised that his aibou was hopeless at lying so he had started making a game with his aibou where they would answer questions truth fully but with revelling as little information as possible /'with our game and strategies they don't stand a chance but aibou because you said I you have to answer them with out me unless you want to brake your own rules/' /I'm such a baka! but I wont brake my own rules.. Wish me luck/

"I wish to ask you this question in your mind" Yugi gave the professor a sceptical glance "in which case, my answer is an instant no comment" the professor looked like he was going to do some thing that he would regret so Jean jumped in..

"Why do you seam like different people all of the time one minute you nice then the next your harsher?" she said trying not to insult him Yugi thought about this for a while "it's true that I appear to have severe mood swings but unfortunately my powers are linked to my moods, some times I'm feeling two different things at once so just try to bear with me." He said smiling

"Do you trust us?" "I trust some of you as individuals but I don't trust you all as a group"

"Why did the professor think that you look different in you mind than you do outside?" "Because the professor didn't meet the right me"

"Why were you angry with your self for blowing the hole in that wall back at the compound?" "No comment"

"What are your powers?" "I have a few the ones that you know about is my ability to control the shadows and shield my mind" he was waiting for the million dollar question of _so what else can you do_ when Logan asked "How do you do you hair like that?" the x-men stared in horror at Logan Xavier looked like he wanted to murder the man "it's natural" he said in surprise looked at the other mutants staring at him "honest.."


	5. chap 4

**Chapter4**

Bakura was grinning like the Cheshire cat when Ryou got off the phone oh Kami-sam what have we unleashed into the world cackling madly Bakura went to collect his _tools_ of the trade or as Ryou preferred to call them the things that can get you arrested if the police stop you.

Later in the living room Ryou was looking out of his soul room staring at Bakura's assortment of knives cards and other unknown weapons one looked like a razor wire #what are you going to do with them?# he asked cautiously ##I'm going to stop a lot of nasty men from hurting a seared little boy.. What else?## now Ryou could see a lot of gaps in the statement #firstly the nasty men are probably police officers and secondly that this so called seared little boy was a Kiaba which means that the kid is probably telling the law to the lawyers# Bakura waged a finger knowingly ##ahh but hikari that's if there playing by the rules isn't it## #Yes but we cant just start using our shadow powers there bound to notice# ##do you have any suggestions## #well I was hoping that you could come up with something# ##nope..## #ok then I do have one suggestion just promise you wont laugh....#

Mokuba was starting to get really confused, first the police and a social worker turned up at his school demanding to take him into care because apparently Seto isn't his brother! Which now means that they want to arrest Seto for fraud and kidnapping, me Mokuba for the past three years. This just really doesn't make sense to me, and I should know I may only be 12 but I have an I.Q of 130 higher than some of the staff. But the headmaster had just sighed and looked apologetically at me and started telling me in a patronising voice "every thing will be ok, but we really, really need to find your brother."

But Seto and Yugi had been missing for the past few days, probably saving the world _again_. Not that he was going to tell them that. But looking at the information from that angle it was easy to tell that these police were being misled but what could he do about it. They won't believe me if I told them so 'play dumb' his mind thought, at least until you can call Seto or a lawyer. He sniffled pathetically and said in the sorriest voice that he could muster "Seto is my big brother and he'll prove you all wrong just you see.... He's at Kaiba corp. today so just you phone him up he'll tell you all, that we're family." well if he was going to win their hearts, and prove that he really was an innocent sweet naive child he had only one thing more that he could do. He started to go into one of Tea's friendship speeches only modifying it to fit around family. The headmaster and the police were standing around him looking in awe at the amount of faith he had, whilst his teacher either wanted to laugh or pass out because of confusion. He winked which, obviously tipped the balance and a huge grin broke out on her face _'mental note you really don't give this kid enough credit, he's playing them like fools' _the teacher thought as she struggled with her expression finally finding a passable polka face and asking "can I have a few moments alone with Mokuba" for support she mouthed obviously at the police they all gave slight nods before she led the boy from the room. Finding a spare classroom she started to laugh quietly "I don't know where you learnt all of that but that was the most superb piece of acting I've ever seen" "well do you remember Yugi? Just never play poker with him.. You'll lose... do you have a mobile that I can borrow I really need to make a private phone call?"

"Erm... ok this isn't going to be for anything illegal is it"

"Not really just a small lie to Kaiba corp. thanks" he said as she passed over the phone and quickly dialled in a number and said "yes just to warn you Seto will arrive soon and won't want to be disturbed at any coast don't worry if you don't see him enter he'll probably use the back door" and grinning he hung up she looked at him with a confused face "what did you just do?" well if the police want Seto they're going to have to go through security first and brother makes sure that they are very well trained to only answer to him or me but since I'm no longer a Kaiba..."

"but Seto Kaiba isn't there is he?"

"Nope" grinning Mokuba left the room and accompanied the police to the station.

'I wonder if there is any one who doesn't underestimate that kid... I mean yeah sure she knew that the kid was bright, but to be able to think of strategies like that in such a short time that kid could be dangerous...' slowly she left the room praying to any god that was listening that Mokuba would be all right.

That was over an hour ago, now the police had tried to interview him but he had asked for a lawyer because that's what Seto always telling him to do if he was arrested;

.1. Call me,

.2. Get a good lawyer,

.3. If the cops don't play by the rules you don't have to either,

.4. If I can't be found get the police to 'talk law' with my security because that's why I don't hire idiots.

Well he was starting to run out of options, he had ridiculed his brother for his paranoia but now he was glad that his brother had taught him all of his rights and all of the convenient holes in the law although he still thought that his brother was paranoid. just now he realised that some of it was right.... He heard a dull 'BANG' that shook the building down to its foundations "what the..." his cell door burst open revealing a grinning Bakura "your limo awaits Mr Kaiba _Sir_" "B-Bakura what are..." He didn't have time to finish as Bakura grabbed his arm and started to hurry him towards the nearest exit the police station looked like it was in chaos, officers were running every were "what did you do?" "Not me this is all complements of my dear little Hikari" "w-what, he couldn't, wouldn't!!" "Its always the quiet ones" by now they were out into the street running around tight back streets when they met up with Ryou who was holding a small detonator in his hand. Bakura didn't stop though, he let go of Mokuba's hand and ran straight into Ryou he slowed down when they where inches apart and began to close the gap.. When their foreheads were touching there was a flash of light and there standing were two lights, one brilliant white one jet black both touching but not contaminating but then the two lights seamed to merge together. Forming a multi tone of greys then there was another flash and he looked down to see a panting person on the ground "Bakura.. Ryou?"

The figure raised its head but it was neither, but it was both, the face although softer than Bakura as too harsh for Ryou the eyes where a light brown but then the form shivered and the eyes changed to a dark hazel and the face softened "Ryou is that you..?.." "Yes I'm back.. Come on we have to get going before the police start looking for you." "w-what h-happened, w-where are we going?" "to find the others, we've borrowed one of your brothers safe houses on the outskirts of town the rest of the gang are there." ##humph.. The cheerleading squad.. Let me in control Now, your so tired you'll probably crash the bike## and besides he thought quietly I have one other thing to take care of #ok Bakura# and he gratefully let Bakura take control before going to sleep in his soul room..

Sort I know but that's as far as I've got right now so give me a month and I'll have another chapter up wish me luck...


	6. chap 5

Chapter 5 

_Ok one fact I have to make you aware of this {' means that the 4th dragon is talking'} not the other three, and that the 4th dragon is not the one that he tore up. Ok. Confusing I know but it will all come together in the end, , , hopefully!_

He knew that Yami was right. That's what was so dam frustrating the bloody pharaoh and his light were always right, couldn't they loose their tempers or make a rash decision once in a while. But then again if they did they could literally destroy the world {just as well there on our side ne} he growled as he started to finger through his deck looking at all of his cards. Stopping momentarily at his forth-blue eyes white dragon card, but when had he? {'We have always been here for you.'} It had been his third.. No, Fourth, blue eyes white dragons, which had started this whole magic charade off in the first place, it had been so much easier just to say "I don't believe in magic" "but does it believe in you?" A teen walked down the corridor towards him she had dark brown hair with two platinum streaks framing her face, she was dressed like a Goth, but the strange thing was that she was wearing gloves. "Unfortunately yes it seems to love me no matter how I push it away" why was he telling her this? She wouldn't believe it, oh well if he was going to sound insane then he may as well mean it. "I thought that I was alone." she smirked and leaned against a nearby wall "don't say that to the others they don't believe, but I've seen it. Felt it." he looked up at her surprised "and your still alive? Impressive... but then why aren't you trying to persuade the others that it exists, since you are fighting scientists who believe, even if they aren't good enough to do any thing major without a lot of rituals" she shook her head slightly "what's the point they wouldn't believe me" Seto snorted at this and remembered. "It took a long time and a lot of stuff happening to me before I believed even now I wish I didn't, it was so much easier just to blame it on Yugi or technology." "so what are you guy's?" "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, and any way if you knew who we were then it would put us in greater danger." She looked up puzzled "why, if the enemy all ready knows?" "No they don't... not all of it, there are only five people in the world who know all of it and two of us are here." she looked at him sadly "do you know what I can do? If I touch any one I absorb their power their memories every thing.. I become that person not physically but mentally it tends to leave me slightly screwed up, even if I did tell, they would just think that it was one of my _episodes _and ignore me, even the professor can't get into my head its too crowded see, even trying gives him a migraine. I used to think that this was a disadvantage but now I've realised that if the professor could control me, then he could know and do any thing, and one man having that much power sends shudders down my spine" "especially that man!" "No, No, you miss understand him, he is a good man its just that his ideals are too strict" remembering some of his history lessons he replied "we all have different opinions of good and evil, few men believe themselves to be truly evil... are there any other people that he can't control?" "Yes me, Jean, you, Yugi, Logan, although I'm not sure how he can't control Logan just too stubborn I guess. But you've got to believe me when I say that he doesn't control any of us, he believes that to be wrong, but he can be very persuasive. The teachers think that he should have been a politician" she replied with a laugh. he had one last question before he could consider her semi trust worthy "who do you trust?" "What!!" she started to laugh, "you can't trust anyone completely but you can trust different people to do different things I'd trust Logan to believe me and to do what I asked with consideration of cause, I'd trust night crawler to always have a sense of humour, and the professor to ask questions that you don't want to answer. Is that answer enough for you?! Now who do you trust?" "Different people different things, there is only one who I trust completely" she gave him a sceptical look "although I now trust you enough to tell you that neither of us are mutants, and that you can trust us not to endanger any one unless we have to, _but we will _stop Marik from coming back" she turned facing a door "the kitchen's just here, do you want any thing to eat?" he replied with a shrug of his shoulders, then hearing a strange nose further down the hall Kaiba turned expectantly, only to see the young demon like mutant materialise in front of him with a wumph. Another boy turned the corner and noticed them too late... Seto winced expecting a crash of bodies, but what happened was definitely different to that, the boy split into seven different characters, no wait a minuet he thought, they weren't characters they were seven identical copy's.. While one of the youths got caught in the tangle of bodies the others swarmed past. One tripping Rouge in the process. She let out a yelp of surprise as she started to fall, but before she hit the ground an arm grabbed her shoulder and quickly pulled her up, then let go as if it pained him to touch her... wait she absorbs powers then.. He looked up at the seemingly exhausted boy whose counterparts had vanished. Rouge smiled weekly and shakily said "thanks.. Jamie are you alright?" the boy swayed and replied "I think you just to an advanced course in cloning... boy I feel tied... Kurt man, give me a lift back to a couch" "teleported charged and ready for action captain" saluted the blue demon before making the pair of them disappear in a woomph and a smell of brimstone.. But there was something behind that smell, it was soft almost like desert and it was coming from the teen who was trying to hold herself together no it couldn't be... but she believes and I trust her.... another reincarnation this can't be happening... he turned and opened the door into the kitchen, allowing her to pass first, she walked through the door. As he stepped into the room he saw Yugi answering a question to Logan and laughing about it "what's going on?" he said sounding suspicious..

"Oh hi Kaiba what do you want?... and who's your guest?"

"I'm Rogue you must be the infamous Yugi" Scot gave her a sceptical look "Yugi was just answering some questions" turning to Yugi "I suppose this means that she gets to ask a question" Yugi smiled "if she wishes so.. What is your question?" the answer was immediate "what are you?" his eyes went wide with surprise and there was a short pause "I am me! I am truly unique" she smirked at him before turning her back and saying "yes you are... you are also very good at mind games are you not.." Seto smirked and replied "well he is the king of games... come on little Yugi" Yugi narrowed his eyes in annoyance "yes high priest" Seto sent him a death glare "shut it pharaoh" Yugi started to laugh as they turned the corridor "what have you learnt" Seto asked staring down at Yugi "don't accept aspirin off the professor, they aren't all that they seem... but Logan seems to have some honour, I think we can trust him" "same with the girl and I think that she's a believer and maybe a creator of.. How do you put it... the heart of the cards" Yugi laughed out loud "now there's a phrase I never thought I'd hear you say!"

The x-men avoided eye contact with each other as they all realised how little information they had gathered. Logan decided that now was a good time to leave before something exploded as he reached the door he asked "you coming Rouge?" she quickly took her cue to leave and followed Logan down the corridor "there's something really not right about those two Wada you think?" "There hiding a lot but they 'r good people. Though Seto said some thing to me earlier" she said and started to mumble the conversation she had taken part in before. She finished by saying that "there's to many Egyptian references do you think we should check it out?"

"Whatever you think squirt.. what about that king of games stuff, the kid doesn't seem the type to be on the ego trip" "Kaiba was going through a set of cards like the ones that Reanne messes on with, maybe she'll know some thing about them and there dragons I mean they have some weird powers don't they" "so do most of us here kid"

Ok I got really stuck for plot and I'm still coming up with the end I really hate righting the end of stories ssooo hard dam it... thank you to my loyal reviewer I don't think that the public are fond of x-men Yugi crossovers there aren't even that many of them written so thank you ssoooo much **the chaotic ones** words can not describe..

_And why are my chapters getting shorter and shorter... THANK YOU SO MUCH TO SAKANA for letting me know that my slashes didn't show up they are now corrected full explanations_ sakana_ with the next chapter_


	7. chap 6

Ps one or two things were irritating me about this chapter so I re posted sorry if any one was expecting a new chapter sorry sorry sorry... and sorry that seto jean and the professers mind talk things have changed cos was screwing up and wouldnt let me have them the same dam it...

/Yugi mind talk/

/'Yami mind talk/'

##Bakura mind talk ##

#Ryou mind talk #

;;Seto mind talk;;

-Jean mind talk-

--Professor mind talk--

---any one else---

Chapter6

"Ryou what's going on.." he looked up into the now amber eyes. "Oh Bakura ... what did you just do?"

The tomb robber seemed to think about this as he dragged Mokuba deeper into the network of back ally's.

"We just put our powers together and created a separate body for me, because if the police saw me on the cameras they wouldn't recognise it as Ryou." He looked wearily at the shadows that surrounded the ally as he quickly dragged Mokuba up to a large black motorbike "Now get on the bike kid. We've got one extra stop to make before we go to that safe house. Here put on the helmet or that idiotic pharaoh will be after my blood Ryou or no Ryou." the thief muttered darkly. "What? Yami got you to come? Why not big brother? What happened?????"

Bakura grinned replaying the image in his head "Apparently your brother had the well thought out plan of getting the pharaoh to give him a lift here, so Yami knocked him out for threatening his hikari. Just be glad he is in the pharaoh's soft spot because last time I tried that I was trapped in the shadow realm for a month... I swear the guy has no sense of humour."

"But Seto wouldn't do that. It's just not like him..."

#And you weren't joking either!#

##But that's not the point. I could have been... Now go back to sleep...## He turned his head to the young Kaiba who had a tight grip on the back of his jacket. He turned another bend in the road and stopped outside a house that looked like all of the others, but Mokuba knew the difference and so did the tomb robber.

"Tea's house what are we doing hear?"

"Just sit tight kid, that bitch is going to pay for continuously flirting with my hikari and for never shutting up, I mean dose she ever stop?"

"Yami came up with the theory that she practised in front of her stuffed toy collection."

"Yea, I know, I heard that one...I've been wanting to do this for ages and _NOW I_ have permission from the pharaoh." a large sadistic grin spread slowly across his face. Mokuba was glad that the helmet helped to hide his expression from the golden eyes in front of him. "Wait here, I'll be back in a minute."

The tomb robber sneaked around the back of the house disappearing into the shadows. 'Yugi wouldn't let him do any thing that would harm her would he?? Yugi wouldn't but _Yami_.' he wasn't so sure. 'And we've only got Bakura's word that he's got permission and now Ryou's asleep...' said the nasty little voice in the back of his head. "Oh no" he whispered sadly.

"This is going to be _fun_!!!" Bakura yelled before he slipped back on the large bike "5... 4... 3 2 1!!!" There was a WOOMPH as Bakura pressed the detonator and out of the nearest upstairs window pieces of fluff and cotton started to spill out floating down slowly on the light wind. "Now she'll have nothing to practice on!" and cackling madly he started the bike and sped down the street.

They had been driving for the past twenty minutes. They had left Domino city and only Bakura knew which direction they were going, when they suddenly pulled up next to a tidy well-kept house. The house was a detached. That was _typical_ of his brother, he always did appreciate his privacy and isolation. Mokuba sighed heavily as he jumped of the bike. ##Oh great now the kid's depressed, your turn. I need a nap##

#ok just don't snore#

##I do not snore## the spirit said indignantly ##I sleep as quiet as the dead.##

#Oh the irony# was all Ryou could say before he was unceremoniously shoved into his own body.

"Come on Mokuba the others are inside" Mokuba looked up detecting a change in voice "Y'know you two should warn people before you do that, it gets very confusing." Laughing nervously Ryou opened the door and let them inside. Neither of them noticed a figure lingering at the bottom of the street...

"Hey squirt what ya doing getting caught by the police" shouted the loud blond as they walked into the room.

"Hey you guy's" sitting next to Joey was Tristan and Serenity. Serenity jumped up and gave him a hug before patting him down.

"Nope no holes, you owe me ten quid Tristan."

"W-what" I stammered out "you guys were betting on how many times I would get shot"

"W-ell Bakura's not exactly known for his sensibility and caution, but to be fair we all agreed that you'd get back alive..." stated Tristan

"But only because if you didn't Yami couldn't stop Seto from killing Bakura slowly and painfully" Joey butted in. Tristan sighed, the blond really didn't know when to shut his mouth. They all looked up at Ryou expecting to see an enraged Bakura but there was just his hikari.

"He's asleep. Thankfully. Joey do you have a death wish." scorned Ryou.

"Hey Mokuba," said serenity, quickly changing the conversation, "have you seen the action of what happened at the police station?"

"What ya talking about of course he has. He was there y'know"

"Shut up bro."

Mokuba raised his head, curiosity glistening in his eyes "actually I haven't... Bakura took me out of the back, so all I can go by is the bang and something Bakura said about plastic explosives"

"Whoa so that's what he used." said Joey "I didn't think that he knew how to use that type of stuff it's not like it was part of the ancient Egypt demolition case." Black hair raised to look at the TV screen

"He doesn't he said that-"

"Ooh, look it's on..." yelled Serenity. Mokuba turned to the TV screen in morbid fascination as the news showed police cars being tossed in the flying at leased 30 feet before plummeting back to earth as pieces of scorched debris. "What the hell did you do Ryou?!!"

Ryou started to blush furiously "We made sure that no one was going to get hurt before we did it... and as a distraction it was effective."

"Distraction! Distraction!! That was only a distraction!!!" screeched Mokuba.

"Hey calm yourself ya gonna have a hernia at this rate, and it's not like it was _Ryou's_ fault... right, man" said Joey as he tried to make eye contact with the blushing teen. Tristan caught the look in the youths eyes,

"What did you do?" he asked reluctantly.

"Well as you said Bakura doesn't know how to use plastic explosives and, well, erm-"

"What the hell!?" screamed Joey, as Ryou jumped up and dashed towards the door trying to make a hasty retreat. He pulled the door open to reveal a large man with a gun. The man took aim at the figure running towards him and shot once, twice, at the stumbling teen watching him fall to the floor before turning his eyes to the rest of the room.

Ok I'm sssooooo sorry but I've never written a cliffy before so I thought I'd try it's not as fun as u woulda thought cos I've got my muse on my back wanting to know if he's gunna survive.. The power of the pen... thank you soo much **Gatokari **and **sakana** I' thank you soo much I love critics so I've tried to put in a little more description and as for the symbols I had them on my computer but f.fnet wouldn't let them on and just disappeared them and me being the baka that I am I didn't reread my work so didn't realise but I've went through the whole story and put up the new ones there at the top of the page but thank you and I think that the humour in this chapter was the most fun to write so I hope you enjoyed reading it.... Bye 


	8. chap7

_Hey sooooo sorry that this took so long but its an extra long chapter so be grateful to the muse because I would have split it into two chapters. Thanks for reviewing. and Nnnnnnnnnoooooooo don't send the deranged demoness after me... _

_Chapter 8 _

_Where are they_? Thought Seto, for the hundredth time that hour. It had been hours since they had seen the report on the Japanese news saying that there had been some sabotage at the police station in east domino, and that there is a substantial reward for a missing prisoner... _prisoner_. _They dare to call my little brother a prisoner as if he was some kind of vicious thug! _The screen continued as the smug reporter shuffled her papers.

"The prisoner who was being retained for questioning about fraud and kidnapping allegations against his adopted guardian, Seto Kaiba... it is rumoured that the kidnapping of the young prisoner, who is known as Mokuba Kaiba, was set up and carried out by associates of Seto Kaiba, so that the evidence is minimal for a forth coming trial. The justice system will be questioning the disturbing disappearance of the entire board of directors at Kaiba corp. More on this and other story's later...."

Seto had to stop listening at this point. He felt the quiet pulse of reassurance from his deck

–Just enemy's master, enemy's that we will defeat when we get the chance, once we have ensured Mokuba's safety we will crush all who appose us-

Seto looked to his deck waiting for his other tree blue eyes to start talking. They'd been awfully quiet lately, but then again his forth blue eyes white dragon card had been making more sense than the other three normally came out with. Suddenly he was snapped out of his trance by Yugi asking,

"Did you feel that??" Seto bit back at the little teen.

"Well how am I supposed to know what you mean, unless you go into a little more detail than that."

Yugi rolled his eyes "obviously not!"

/sheash I was only asking/

/'Sorry aibou... but he his very worried about his brother right now... maybe if we gave him some space to calm down and a big bottle of pills then hell relax/'

/You're probably right it'll take some strong medication/

"I felt something" answered a tired looking Xavier "I've felt it once or twice now. It's familiar but I don't know were from" Yugi looked at Xavier with interest giving a slight nod of understanding before turning back to the pacing teen "Seto... it kind of reminds me of suggestion, you know that kind of suggestion that Pegasus or Marik used." Seto shivered. _Not that white haired freak_. No one was going to manipulate him like that again, _No one_. He had his own defences now he wasn't useless he could fight on the realms of his mind now. His mind was never open, always guarded by the dragons, and he had enough of them to make sure that no one enters through the back door, because there kind of persuasion involved mind games and traps, the kind that you don't have a choice to say no to. I'll make sure that he doesn't suffocate me with magic again, no more foreign magic.

"Well no one is getting in my head or my deck. I've got my barriers up again, so there's no need for you to keep it up Yugi. I can always manage on my own..." with that he stormed out of the room.

"Well it's nice to see that he's got back no his normal cheerful self."

The professor looked mildly surprised and said, "Whoever they were he really hates them" Yugi looked at the swinging door

"I know.. He just never knows when to let go..."

/'you're a fine one to talk hikari. How long have you been trying to get him to open up. The next thing you'll be trying to do is to get him to confess his undying love to Joey.../'

/YAMI/

/'Well the amount that they argue...... there's a very fine line between love an hate/' /Well then what does that say about you and Bakura????... Yami?.../ there was a long pause /YAMI?.... fine keep your door locked/ realising that he'd probably been staring into space for too long now he answered the professors question,

"Yes he really dose hate them, but they were trying to take over the world which in their books meant killing me and others... So we fought them and they didn't play by any rules.. Which meant that Seto got a few nasty surprises."

/'But we didn't fail we won/' Yugi looked down to face a curious professor who looked back with a firm gaze.

"Don't let him do any thing that will endanger my students." Yugi shook his head "We wont have to as long as every thing goes to plan, now if you'll excuse me I have to make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid, for one who hides his emotions so well, he really is a slave to them. Good evening." and he strode out the door before the professor could ask any questions...

Yugi, Kaiba, Logan and a few students were gathered around the living space like the last time the professor had been explaining all of this trouble at the beginning. A few of the x-men were clustered around Seto's laptop watching the screen saver, which was bashing on the screen desperately greed hair ruffled with irritation.

"Do you think it wants something?" asked Kurt.

"Its just a screen saver" stated a blond teen.

"Look its pointing towards the volume button I'm going to put it on" the blue demon started to move to wards the machine.

"Oh no your not what if you brake it."

"It's just a button, the worst thing it will do is nock off that annoying screen savour. I mean what type of person has a boy with green hair as there screen saviour?"

"No" hissed another teen as he shot a nervous look towards Seto who was pacing around the back of one of the large sofas. The professor was watching with great concern, whilst Yugi was obviously trying to remain as clement as normal. This, however, was not working as every now and then he would glance back and direct either a worried or annoyed look towards the pacing teen.

"Kaiba you're going to wear a hole in the carpet if you keep this up." Kaiba lashed around almost growling,

"If it was one of your group you'd be just as worried as me I don't need your sarcastic comments pharaoh."

Yugi stood looking furious, "Believe it or not I _am_ worried about Mokuba's safety, because he _is_ one of us... and what about Ryou, he's the one who's going to get hurt at the end of this... on my orders he's the one going to get shot or worse."

Seto threw his head bake and let out a humourless laugh,

"Ha! He's got the tomb robber who has to look after him, otherwise he's got no were to return to. And incase you've forgotten, the bloody tomb robber isn't the most reliable of people. Last time he sided with _Marik._ What makes you think that he's not going do it a gain!?"

"Excuse me!?"

"Bakura's pride took a beating, he'd be ready for revenge by now. Ever heard the saying that my enemy's enemy is my friend? He is loyal to us for the moment... any way, Ryou likes Mokuba he won't see him hurt" Yugi turned his head while Seto fumed "He doesn't have a choice. All Bakura's got to do is take over his mind and he's as good as a vessel."

"Excuse me!"

"That's-"

"EXCUSES ME, YOU ARROGANT RE-ENCARNATION!!!!!!!" The now fully vocal screen savour shouted. "What the hell do you want, you cheap piece of plastic!!"

"You've got mail and you left my volume switched off and." The boy glared at the array of mutants gathered around the table. "I AM NOT A SCREEN SAVOUR!"

Seto looked slightly more comfortable. This was obviously a regular argument.

"Two thing's. One, I deliberately turned off the volume after your version of 101 elephant jokes. Internet porn has done nothing for your imagination and two, why the hell do I want to know that I've got mail whoever it is can wait."

"It's from the kidnappers of Mokuba, so I thought that you'd want to know, and I am older than you, I can look at what I like on the net, thank you very much.

Bit of a flash back before continuing with the plot

Mokuba raised his head, curiosity glistening in his eyes "actually I haven't... Bakura took me out of the back, so all I can go by is the bang and something Bakura said about plastic explosives"

"Whoa so that's what he used." said Joey "I didn't think that he knew how to use that type of stuff it's not like it was part of the ancient Egypt demolition case." Black hair raised to look at the TV screen

"He doesn't he said that-"

"Ooh, look it's on..." yelled Serenity. Mokuba turned to the TV screen in morbid fascination as the news showed police cars being tossed in the flying at leased 30 feet before plummeting back to earth as pieces of scorched debris. "What the hell did you do Ryou?!!"

Ryou started to blush furiously "We made sure that no one was going to get hurt before we did it... and as a distraction it was effective."

"Distraction! Distraction!! That was only a distraction!!!" screeched Mokuba.

"Hey calm yourself ya gonna have a hernia at this rate, and it's not like it was _Ryou's_ fault... right, man" said Joey as he tried to make eye contact with the blushing teen. Tristan caught the look in the youth's eyes,

"What did you do?" he asked reluctantly.

"Well as you said Bakura doesn't know how to use plastic explosives and, well, erm"

"What the hell!?" screamed Joey, as Ryou jumped up and dashed towards the door trying to make a hasty retreat. He pulled the door open to reveal a large man with a gun. He took aim at the figure running towards him and shot once, twice, at the stumbling teen watching him fall to the floor before turning his eyes to the rest of the room.

Every one stared in horror, the air around them seemed to freeze as the white haired boy crumpled slowly to the floor, the large man smiled sadistically as he heavily kicked the boy on to his front.

"Sit down and shudupp unless you wanna end up like your running boy down their." He yelled, as his sadistic grin grew wider.

"Why you mother fu-" screamed Joey slipping into his native tongue for a second before...

"No Joey" yelled Tristan, as he hurled the struggling teen to the floor. "Let me go man. I'm gunna rip the guy a new voice box!"

"Ha! I'd like to see you try." said the still smiling gunman "Now, what shall I do about your little mouth." he stated slowly as he stepped over the fallen Bakura and continued further into the room twitching the gun threateningly as his eyes flickered between the group.

"Esum... remember the orders that were placed upon you." Whispered a long almost gangly man as he stepped casually through the open door way "Go and check the perimeter. I'm sure even you can handle that, I'll set up the spell." As the man sat slowly against the wall by the door he started humming a strange tune.

"Tristain! Get the hell off me."

"Only if you're sure that your not gunna get your self shot."

"How can you stay so calm man" said the struggling heap of Joey who was pinned effectively against the floor by the larger form of Tristan.

"Come on you guys what about Bakura... shouldn't you go and check on him?" asked a shocked serenity.

"ME?!" the two boy stated in unison.

"What if it's Bakura... yu think he's gunna be happy? I mean a bullet won't stop _him_..."

"I'll do it." All heads turned to a frighteningly pale Mokuba. Then all minds turned to what they'd have to say to Kaiba. _Yeah we let your little brother wake up a sleeping monster _or worse_ a dead body_ "No, no, it's ok Mokuba I'll do it. At least I will if some one will get off me."

Looking around the room suspiciously checking that the weird man was still singing his little song to himself, and that his psycho friend wasn't close Joey creeped close to the limp form, thinking something along the lines of _baka baka baka why me!!?_ He leaned closer to the form and whispered,

"Pssst...hey buddy... Ryou... Bakura..." he brought his hand to touch the body's shoulder. Slowly he rolled the body onto its back steadying himself for the worst... but there was nothing there. He let out a sigh of relief as he scooped the limp warm form into his arms. _Warm that means that he's alive doesn't it?? Has to..._ he thought as he carried him to the back of the room where the others were waiting. The teen was rather light, he'd have to get someone to have words with him about his weight. As he approached the group he noticed that a stoned faced Tristan was waiting, obviously expecting the worst.

"He's alive... I think. Not a scratch on him that I can see, but he's out cold." He whispered hoarsely. He placed the lifeless form on to the sofa, watching sadly. As his eyes travelled over the limp body he noticed a small dart. As he got closer he noticed that it was embedded slightly into the pale skin.

"Hey Tristain waddya make of that?" He whispered, pointing to the dart.

"Well, I'm no expert but I'd say that that looks like some kind of dart, maybe they used tranquillisers rather than bullets."

"A good guess... almost right. It's a sedative, but mixed with a little shadow magic so that it can act instantly. Very effective. Theoretically it should even work on the almighty pharaoh...Oh and the reason he's not dead is because, what if we hit little Kaiba? He'd be no good as a hostage if he's dead, at least not if he's dead before I put up that nice spell that blocks all magic from getting in. We can't have the elder Kaiba ruining all our plans, he's got to think you're alive... for now... " an eerie silence passed over the group. _This punk really likes to hear himself talk,_ thought Joey as a week voice asked,

"How did you find us?"

"Well, it's a secure plan that I came up with. The others they just wanted to follow the shadows but nooooooooo, I said, what if they don't send the item holder to rescue him what will we do, so I had a tracer planted on you at the police station. So much more efficient. Now, if we all behave in a nice orderly manner we can avoid any more, discrepancies, and if you'll excuse me for a moment the spell should be up I'll just double check" he said walking into the kitchen

"What the hell are we gunna do now" Joey hissed angrily at the silenced group.


	9. chap 8

Hey sorry for the slightly late update I was planning to update this once a month but that was yesterday oops… I'm quite happy with this chapter so please be nice and thank you setoobsessive that is the greatest complement and the only way I can get even better is if you guy's tell me what I'm doing wrong (and don't worry Seto's not going to be paired with any one)… as for b.I.w it might not be Joey but trust me it'll be in there… 

And sory but it screwed with them again..

/Yugi mind talk/

/'Yami mind talk/'

##Bakura mind talk ##

#Ryou mind talk #

;;Seto mind talk;;

';4TH dragon;'

-Jean mind talk-

--Professor mind talk--

**Chapter8 **

"What in Ra's name made you say that I'd do it? how can I be a party to such things!"

Yugi was going ballistic, no we weren't kidding I actually think he's gone beyond mad, it puts a whole different perspective on away with the fairy's. "He's telling things to shut up that aren't there, that's not normal." said a fuzzy elf next to me…

/Yami calm down/ "If bringing beings back wasn't hard enough we'll be weakened and then we will have to send him back its impossible." /you were just defending Seto for worrying about his brother now your condemning him/ "Comments like that don't help aibou" /calm.. Panicking won't do any good/ "But this is completely outrageous!" /Yami your making me look like I've lost my mind./ "How can I willingly endanger the world just for one person." Then there was a blinding flash and there were two Yugi's, both looking equally pissed. "Just one person.. Yami don't say that ever.. Because soon it'll be just ten people, and then just a couple of thousand, and then your no better than he is… now stop fussing and calm down…" The taller Yugi sighed admitting defeat. The x-men stared in fascination, the only one who didn't look fazed was a certain brunette. "Well, it looks like little Yugi has grown a back bone.. What have you been teaching him Yami." This earned Seto two identical glairs, which only broadened the CO's smirk. Yugi broke eye contact first saying "Don't think I'm taking your side with this, I just think that there's no need to yell about it..." Seto tore his eyes from Yami and turned to a curiously calm Logan, "Hey kid's care to fill me in." "No not really" snapped Yami. "_Yami_… erm" Yugi turned to look at the array of mutants "Well you know why Jean thought that we acted like two different people, that's because we are.. Well it's kind of complicated.." "You should meet Bakura." stated Seto he put on a voice sounding suspiciously like serenity and said "Technically Bakura is a nice guy and we've known him for awhile but he's possessed by a 5000 year old Egyptian tomb robber who wants to rule the world and destroy Yugi, but we can tell its him because he has spikier hair and wears a lot of mascara." Yugi started to turn red as Kaiba continued in his normal voice. "What you have here is a slightly different version of this, Yugi is a nice guy but is posed by half of himself who was Egyptian pharaoh a 5000 year's ago that we call Yami. But we can tell that its Yami because he is taller, has a sever attitude problem, red eyes, and of course the necessary change of foot wear." Now Logan thought about it, the two were dressed slightly differently, there was still all the black leather, but one had soft purple eyes and a slightly shorter hair but the other had more belts, striking red eyes, and boots, I presume that's Yami, he was also shaking in rage. If I was Kaiba I'd be thinking about running about now but the teen seemed to be enjoying the predicament and started to laugh. Just as Yami was about to pounce Yugi grabbed his hand and pulled Yami, there was a flash of light and there standing was two lights one brilliant white one jet black both touching but not contaminating. As the shadows danced about the room, but the two lights seamed to merge together forming a multi tone of greys, then there was another flash and they looked down to see a tired Yugi sitting on the floor he raised his head, but it wasn't Yugi. it was neither, but it was both, the face although softer than Yami was too harsh for Yugi. The eyes were a warm purple, but then the form shivered and the eyes changed to a light violet and the face softened. "Kaiba why do you insist on playing with fire, one day I'm not going to stop him.. and what's got you back into your normal sadistic self?" "Do I need to have a reason for winding up an snobbish pharaoh." he said whilst thumbing through his deck. He came across his three blue eyes all grouped together in his pack. I wonder where the fourth one is he thought, as he shuffled his deck and started to go through them again…

The professor looked around his office, the trouble with being down in an under ground base, he thought, is the lack of natural light. He pushed himself over to the light switch and turned the light's up. But some thing wasn't right, there were still unearthly shadows clinging around the room. But the light's are on full?

';Professor.. You can't win, we will take you all, we are in here now watching all your children, aren't they having fun sitting snugly in their beds thinking all is safe and dreaming of sugar plumbs and normality. But that will never be theirs, they are special they are needed for the war of power, all are pawns waiting for the pharaohs hand, but you wont let the shadows take them will you???.. We will take them from the bloodied hands of the priest and rise against the shadows, creating one glorious tone. Let the glorious light stop reflecting, and shadow casting. Let the old be replaced with the new. Let the sun set on the shadows…;'

"Who's there?" ';Don't you remember us?;' the professors stare became murderous, as the shadows started to slide away from the walls. "Yugi what are you doing?" ';oh no we're not the pharaoh's little light… we're the other's… we serve the darkness… we don't force it with light and shadow… we follow the darkness basking in it's glory, and your getting too close.. So help or hinder us… CHOOSE…;'

"How Dare you! What makes you the one, you think you're the first… We've tried and conquered over the darkness for years, and were not about to stop now…" He spat as his hand reached over to a console that he'd positioned himself in front of...';You really think that you can fool us? we see all too clearly.;' As the professor put his hand onto the shadowed console he felt nothing. He looked to his out-stretched hand and saw his hand hovering in mid air. He was intrigued no one had got through his defences so easily, usually he felt the essence of the intruder before he saw their effect. "I know it's still there your just making me think that it's gone, your first move is impressive, now it's my go." He forced his hand down exactly where the panic button should be… It's there there's a Kg worth of machinery beneath my hand it couldn't have been moved not so silently so quickly. Now, now, this isn't a chess game. realisation struck. It had never entered his mind it was. To strong. But it could move silently and quickly. All he had to do was to find its mind. The best way of doing that was to force an emotion to follow back. "What make's you think that you're that powerful? The human world is not that easily swayed to darkness, we are creatures of light, we may stand in darkness, but ultimately we all return back from whence we came" ';Yes you will return… You're species crawled from the deep dark bottom of the oceans, you crawled gasping into the light and it hurt you, it burnt your eye's and skin. And one day eventually you will be the masters of your own darkness as you blot out the sky… but you will ultimately come back to the darkness;' "No" That is your answer?… ';shame… goodbye;' the professor gasped, as he felt torn. He tried to cry out but there was no voice to speak with. He tried to see but there were no eyes to open. He tried to reach out, to touch, but there was nothing to feel, he was only dimly aware of a sense of self, all else felt numb, gone, eroded away, as if it had never been…

The shadows started to fall only wisps still lingered around the fallen body and soul jar.

Yugi jumped as he felt the surge of shadow magic in a nearby room "What in Ra's name was that? Kaiba." Kaiba was just sitting there halfway through that strange pack of cards staring straight at the wall. "Wasn't me, wasn't you. I think we'd better take a look." Yugi nodded in agreement "Yami say's that it's the same energy we sensed before, the professor sensed it too, so it mused have been close." Yugi mentioned as they walked down the corridor heading for the area of the disturbance. "Hey kid where are you going." Yugi reached out with his senses /'aibou be careful, it's still around/' "Some things happened. Some one's hurt." Yugi started to run down the corridor, the rest of the group followed hot on his heels. As Yugi approached the door to the professors study he stopped suddenly placing a single hand on the wood /'aibou.. What's wrong? What's on the other side of that door?/' /i..t..'s.. the professor, but it's not right…/ Yami growled striding into the corridor of their mind's. He blinked once twice and removed his hand of the door to the professor's study and placed it on his deck.

Seto looked down to see the hybrid Yugi place his hand on his deck and took the warning for what it was, he pulled out his own cards before turning to the mutants behind him. "Be on your guard. Something's very wrong to send them like this." There was the sounds of steal being drawn and Seto looked at Logan who now had large metal claws coming out of his hands he raised an eyebrow "very useful."

As Yami/Yugi entered the room the feel of unfamiliar magic over-whelmed him, causing him to reposition his shields. The magic felt slightly like Seto, it had the same hunger and bite of anger, but held none of the duellist's control and discipline. As he looked around the room he realised that there was some thing lying contorted on the floor. He heard gasps around him as the mutants came to the same conclusion, but as he was a being of shadow he could see clearly the look of anguish on the older mans face. "Keep the light off.. Logan come here, Kaiba stay, the rest of you leave and prepare whatever hospital facility's you have here.." he sighed heavily as he heard the others leave "You can turn on the lights now.." "No need." growled Logan as he walked and picked up the limp form of the professor "Do you know what's wrong with him." Asked Logan "It appears that our enemy's have taken another hostage, Xaviours soul…"

(DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNN!!!!!!!) BE NICE AND FLAME AND REVEW PRESS THE ICAL BUTTON


	10. chap 9

_Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh writers block I know what's going to happen but will it go onto the keyboard _will it twiddle_! Pain in the … Short I know but blame writers block and college' there being a pain, why must they insist on deadlines dam them' … but I haven't forgot about this I've figured out the ending almost got it written so this will be finished … please review tell me how I can improve, what u like what you don't, what you had for tea. Enjoy…_

_and its messing around with my mind talk things again temprimental computer so this is_

_"' 4th dragon'"_

_""other dragons""_

_'-seto'-_

**Chapter9**

Seto rubbed his throbbing head as he scoured the office trying to find any evidence that the attacker left. He felt stifled by the rooms oppressive atmosphere, the room was completely clean, the only things that looked out of place were papers on the desk alongside an uncompleted Rubix cube, and a jar in the corner. Moving slowly he idly shuffled through the papers and placed them in the top draw of the desk. They were quickly flowed by the cube with a small disdainful mumble of "bloody amateurs." He continued to walk over and picked up the jar, bringing a hand to clutch the nearest shelf as he swooned. Putting the jar carefully on a nearby shelf he slowly left the room, not noticing the small glow coming from his deck.

Once he had rounded the corner Seto reached out trying to find a link to his ever-responsive cards, sensing unease seeping from his deck. He was distracted.

"'We must persuade the pharaoh to perform the spell'"

'-That is slowly happening, Yugi is willing, give him time and Yami will agree-'

"'Mokuba doesn't have the luxury of more time.'"

'-I know, I know. Is there no other way a quicker way...-' He felt a familiar coolness wrap out from around his deck.

""We could always remove their bubble of magic which blocks us from them, then we could go in and take him.""

"'But what about Mokuba he would be caught in the crossfire his safety could not be assured.'"

""Can it be assured with Marik running around!""

"'We would have time to mop up any loose ends this ways safer for the world.'"

""Don't shit in your own back yard.""

"'Yes but it will be safer for Mokuba'"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP…" Seto screamed as he turned yet another corridor stalking towards the hospital wing.

The harsh artificial lights of the hospital ward stung Yugi's eyes as he stepped into the hospital wing of the underground base.

/You would have thought that these people would have had enough bad heads without all of these interrogation lights shining in there faces all of the time./

/'It's just so they can drug you while your trying to take some headache tablets/' /Your never going to get over that are you/ Yugi shook his head as he walked slowly to where the professor lay, the others would still be hoping that he would wake. Yugi and Yami both knew that he wouldn't not until they gave in to there enemies and resurrected Marik, but how were they going to tell them that? As he slowly walked down the long ward he heard a noise come from one of the units. As he poked his head around the curtain he noticed that a young female teen was having a nightmare. As he carefully walked up to the bed he noticed that it was the girl from the night of the escape, what had the others called her? Leanne? Reanne? Yes that was it Reanne. He placed his hand on the teen and softly spoke,

"Reanne, you're having a bad dream, Reanne." Reanne awoke with a sudden start as she almost jumped out of the bed.

"W-wh-what?" Yugi recomposed him self, and offered what little information he could remember.

"You've been asleep for a long time, you're back in the school or what ever it is that you call it. Are you ok?" The teen looked around and nodded dumbly before trying to reach over to grab a glass, her hands shaking too badly for her to grip the jug so Yugi carefully pored out half a glass and pressed it firmly into her hands, as she shakily took a few sips she started to speak slowly.

"So we escaped, that's good… did every one get out? Who are you? I remember you but…" she ran her hand through her short blond hair in frustration.

"I'm Yugi, and don't worry apparently every one escaped, although there have been some more recent problems." As Yugi looked at the relieved teen he voiced a question which had been irritating him since he'd heard another's opinion on her actions on leaving the compound. "What caused you to… well..." he blushed slightly before feeling the close energy of his Yami urging him onwards "what made you transform so quickly, and well violently. Do you know?" she looked down at her duvet-covered legs. After a while she spoke, so softly that Yugi wasn't sure whether it was her or whether there were people in the next room.

"I remember feeling fine and smelling the clean air, and then I felt it… I don't know what to call it… the memories too fuzzy, it was like some thing was forcing it's way into somewhere that it didn't belong, it hurt and someone screamed. A man. And I just wanted out of there. NO, I _had_ to get out of there." Yugi nodded his head. He remembered times when had felt the same,

"Have you ever felt it before?" she looked into the opposite curtain sadly lowering her head.

"No, but I'd recognise it anywhere." Yugi smiled softly.

"Once bitten twice shy. Anyway we had better let someone know that you're up, it'll be some good news for them at least." Yugi walked out of the room giving Reanne a reassuring smile as he left.

/Well a least that's some good news./

Yugi continued his journey down towards the end room to where the professor lay.

When he entered there was a feeling of anxious sorrow with a tint of confusion and anger. Yami coughed softly trying to gain the attention of the mass of mutants.

"I know that this is probably an inappropriate time but Reanne's awake. I think she'd appreciate some company. Could I talk to you about the professor? But I think that we should talk else were." A young girl looked up.

"B-but what if he wakes up, we've got to be here."

_This is why I'm in control_ thought Yami. He could feel Yugi's sorrow for the girl: his aibou has so much empathy he was almost empathic which, although it allows him to get along with absolutely any one, also leaves moments like this. He could feel Yugi in his soul room pacing, almost in tears for the mutants. He sent the energy of a mental hug down their link.

"Well you can't just leave Reanne sitting in the ward." He reasoned, "Why don't some of you go and see Reanne, some of you can stay here." and shooting a direct look at Logan "And some of you can come and talk with me. There's no need for every one to be in here. Besides most of you look like you need a rest." And boy he wasn't kidding, most of them looked like they'd been sitting there for days, even though the professor had only been in the room for a few hours. He stepped into the hallway and waited, noting that the general message must have gotten through and the mutants had slowly started filtering out. Logan had came along with Jean, Scott, and the weather witch Ororo "Is there some were that we can talk without being overheard "Why are you hiding something more." Scot said venomously. Yami didn't dignify that with an answer as he was lead away to another room, but secretly he was starting to dislike being here. Hiding all of these secrets and their unawareness was starting to hurt his aibou. He sighed as he stepped through into another small room that looked like some kind of laboratory and smelt strongly of disinfectant.

"Unfortunately I know what has happened to the professor and Yugi believes that you should know what is going on." Scot had made a fist out of his palm, Ororo was looking angry and Logan wasn't growling. Yami didn't know whether he had pissed the man off beyond that or whether the man had been expecting it… "You know how they want me to raise Marik from the dead, well they took Xaviours soul as hostage which is why he won't wake unless they chose to let him."

/Or we win the game/

"I know that you shouldn't believe me but it can and has happened, and we will raise Marik and the rules of their game will be played out whether they intended it to be or not."


	11. chap 10

short i know but im back dead lines over and lfe is back to norm well as norm as it gets for me.. i may as well say that i have wrighters block for my other story at the mo so it might take me a while to get back to it.. erm my muse is doing her A levels so she dosent have much time to prof my stuff anny offers will be gratefully excepted but other wise my updates are going to be hitty missy for a while.. THANX FOR WAITING

**Chapter 10**

They were, once again, gathered in the large living space. Kaiba was looking slightly harassed from his place at the edge of the group. There were various other mutants gathered around the room apparently only the younger students had stayed with the professor and Reanne who was insisting that she was well enough to get out of bed. But she obviously hadn't escaped yet; all of the teachers and Rouge, who had insisted on coming, were looking at Yami expectantly the pharaoh wasn't giving an inch Yugi would blush and fidget, the pharaoh waits, looking relaxed and collected. Logan looked at the kid and prepared to speak.

Yami turned as he herd a voice behind him. "You said that some one had stole the pro's soul"

"That's right."

"And if you perform this ritual thingy then you can bring him back."

"That's right, but that's not all I'll be bringing back." I looked across to Kaiba, well at least I know why they made getting out so easy, they needed us aware of the stakes. I thought of my aibou's words /Remember that we promised that we would keep them safe and he needs his brother to keep safe, without Kaiba Mokuba is lost and with out Mokuba Kaiba could be worse than Marik ever could be./ Yami mentally shivered no matter how suspicious every thing looked and they did the enemy had been one step faster than them the whole as soon as he and Kaiba had prepared every thing they would have efficiently countered it. He would just have to hope that when the crunch came that they would be the stronger. "And dose all of this palaver mean that you actually bring people back from the dead." Kaiba laughed, "I hope not. We'd have mummies every were." /that's below the belt/ said Yugi "Kaiba." Yami growled his warning, "Marik isn't dead, he is in a prison of his own making."

"A straight answer please." Said Rouge folding her arms suspiciously. "We have defeated Marik before, sending the evil part of his soul to the shadows where it is trapped until it is destroyed or some one with an item frees it." Stated Yami. "How did you beet him last time?"

"Through a shadow game, the loser of the game is trapped for all eternity reliving their worst experiences. I almost lost, and Marik had changed the price, it wasn't my soul on the line it was Yugi's." Yami's face changed softening as Yugi took control "Marik also had two sides to his soul as well but he didn't respect his hikari, he believed his lighter half to be week so he put his lighter half's soul on line knowing that even if he lost he would still have all of his power. My and Yami's power comes from each other, with out one of us the other would fail. But the hikari fought and to gether the three of us managed to win the game and make sure that it was the evil half, not the good half was destroyed. It was close." Silence consumed the group as they all became lost in their own thoughts. Ororo broke the silence, "If he is that bad then why do you want to bring him back?"

"I have my reasons.." finished Yugi as Yami took over, "Because his followers used shadow powers they have continued the game so as long as we bring him back then the shadows will make sure that the rules are followed, and will return the souls and every thing that they promised will happen. Then we can start another game whether it be cards, dice, or fighting, and then we have to be sure that we win."

"The only problem" Seto piped up "Is that you need a hikari for his spirit to enter, and I'm sure that you wont let Yugi, and Malik won't be willing, so pharaoh what are you going to do about that?" Yami glared at the C.E.O. "Since we need a hikari and your right about Yugi, but _you_ Seto, with out Seth… I doubt that you would volunteer so stop fussing about that, I'll think of some thing."

"Don't you always." Kaiba grumbled. "Besides how do you know that Seth won't be the hikari?" Yami smirked "Been thinking about this a lot?" Seto gave Yami a dangerous look before saying "Do you want to know how to do this spell or not!" Yami just shrugged "I was just going to use the puzzle and drag him through exhausting but effective, I didn't realise that you could do **Magic.**"

"**I can't**, but the dragon's remember. So shut up and listen." Seto seamed to wane his normally strong and stiff composure seemed to vanish to be replaced by slouching frail form, a wave of strange magic overwhelmed them his voice seemed to crackle as he spoke. "Of light and dark the power shall come, the goddess of life and death shall guard and judge, demons standing by her left, loyalty at her right. one from many shall her circle be made, in the centre the vessel of the soul open and willing, If the soul is strong but it's desires stronger, be prepared, sealed nightmares this way wander its name called to bind it to this world, the dammed one shall walk, a half life has been returned." He let in a shuddering gasp, breathing heavily he started to regain his composure. Yugi shuddered as he felt the unfamiliar magic withdraw and Yami sink back into the puzzle "Never do that in front of Mokuba you'll scare the kid witless." Kaiba rubbed the bridge of his nose and said "Things will have to be very hard pushed for me to do that again, ever."

"What did you just do?"

"He just gave us the spell." Stated Yugi "Now all we have to do is figure it out."

"That's a big help." Logan was starting to sound slightly annoyed at the sudden turn of events. "well for the last spell they needed a mind walker which is an ancient name for a telepath so logic says that the goddess of life and death there was some thing about demons and loyalty and a vessel so they should be mutants too… one of many what the hell dose that mean? All we have to do is put the peaces together."

"Like a riddle." Said one of the younger mutants, Kaiba looked slightly more alert to this and sneered "Well king of games looks like you've got another puzzle to complete."

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Bakura felt suddenly disorientated, he extended his senses, which confirmed that he was still in his soul room, but some thing was wrong. Opening his eyes he suddenly sat up, clutching his head as a wave of dizziness over whelmed him. He slowly got up staggering slightly as he left his shadowy room into the hallway between he and Ryou's minds, the walls were swirling with red showing a unwelcome influence on the body. Bashing on his hikari's door, and not waiting for an answer he stepped into his hikari's soul room. Looking around the room nothing seemed out of the ordinary, the room was classically furnished with remnants of a short child hood strewn about the room. On the bed there was a mass of blankets and white hair, as he stepped closer he noticed that Ryou was deeply a sleep with a strained look on his face showing an unpleasant dream. Slowly leaving the room he felt his anger rise, they had tried to hurt **his **host, who ever had dared tried to control the wearer of the ring was going to pay!

Bakura felt himself take over the body he listened to the surrounding noise. He could hear a range of crinkling noises there were people sitting on various peaces of furniture, probably just the mutt and his friends. There was a man crunching plants just out side of the window just another flesh puppet. A faint smell of shadow magic coming from the corner, if he focused he could see the shape of the summoner, a man, tall, with only a week grasp of the shadows. He's now going to learn not to dabble in what he doesn't understand.

Muscles tensed Bakura jumped gracefully off the sofa extending one arm and instantly sending the man's soul to the eagerly awaiting shadows with out a sound escaping his lips. Turning quickly from the flesh puppet to the shadow user, he reached out with the shadows enveloping the man in the swirling black mass. Casting a quick look around the rest of the room he noticed the shocked looks from the cheer squad, "Is that all of them?" they nodded dumbly. Slowly he stepped towards the black cocoon its tendrils reaching out and supporting itself from various walls, he ran a finger from the top to about half way down the mass as the shadows parted there was a shocked face in the centre if it was possible he was trying to back away further into the shadows away from the masochistic glint in Bakura's eyes. "Who did you serve?" The man seemed at a loss for words still trying to scramble backwards into the shadows "There will be time for that later, now… **Who Did You Serve?**"

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Yugi was standing outside in the cool evening breeze he sighed feeling the air move through his hair turning to face apparent thin air he asked "Some things wrong Yami, I can feel it some things not right, every thing fits to well. It's like a puzzle but things are going to well in their favour. Were being out manoeuvred." The air seamed to thicken and swirl next to Yugi /'they have to have some one on the inside, that's the only way they could be keeping constantly ahead of us. Plus the harming of the professor they could only be done from the inside/' "I don't want to believe it but your right, who do you think it is?"

/'We cant have them interfere again they'll let us bring back Marik but they've obviously been put inside to make sure that he escapes. It can't happen. Yugi do your feelings say who it is, I know that you hate to think about it but … has any one been acting against their nature." Yugi started to tremble slightly, Yami started to solidify wrapping his arms around his smaller twin making quiet calming noises. "I know this has been hard aibou it's as if their emotional blows were real, its part of who you are, my hikari, a light against the gloom of the world" Yugi slowly started to calm. "Thank you my darkness… … I think I know who it is … the mutants have been true to their auras, the only one's who are slightly out of character are Scott who hates Kaiba, and Rouge who is starting to trust… but it's Kaiba he's been acting odd he's so withdrawn he's even missing chances to insult us, it's not just the threat on his brother.. It's him.. but he's our friend we promised to protect him not lead him into more danger…" Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi feeling his aibou rest heavily on his shoulder after a while he said "But he wasn't acting like this before we came here, right.." He felt Yugi nod into his shoulder. "Then it was some thing they did to him while we were captured, if they did it, then chances are that we can undo it. So all we have to do is stop Seto rescuing Marik and then every things ok." If only it was that easy he thought, although Kaiba and Marik will be weakened by the spell. It's still two against one, never good odds. Speaking into Yami's shoulder Yugi's voice became slightly muffled "Yami I know it wont be as easy as that, I can read you, you know." Yami gave a slight laugh as he watched the sun start to set already whishing to be back in Domino. "We need to figure out the riddle first." "We've never been beaten yet."


	12. chap 11

_hey sorry for the wate i'm gunna update my other story any way so the spellings gunna be bad and im giveing you this one cos ive had a good week so share the happyness (carma) well hope you enjoy erm i'm thinking about wrighting a harry potter cross next but for that i need a beater (spelleing) cos my muse hates harry potter crossovers so she refuses to read it... so help i wont just be having them turn up for the school year and yugi and co wont be saving the day and parings can be added if any one wants them sohelp... ps i wont be starting till the holidays so theres time yet!_

_enjoy and revew (i dont own nothen)_

**Chapter11**

"The mood in the room hadn't changed much since Yami had announced that he and Yugi needed some air, after they had begun there trek through the decaying tunnels to the surface the mutants had started up a game of pontoon, and were occasionally coming up with ideas for the now dubbed 'Disney riddle' "What if its just being metaphysical, it sounds like a prophecy the dark army's then shall come." "Very ominous, I twist." Logan looked up to accept the offered card noticing Yugi standing in the doorway he asked "Do you want us to deal you in next time?" Yugi gave a quick glance in Kaiba's direction /another chance missed./ "No thanks, I'm going to try and work out the riddle first." /'Did you hear what he said about it sounding like a prophecy aibou'/

/Your right/ thought Yugi as he sat down to watch the game /perhaps they read the spell on a stone tablet and just sent the message to Seto./

/'Isis has tablets at the museum, perhaps there were more at the tomb./'

/So they don't know the answer either./

/'But they gave us every thing that they thought that we'd need, a army full of mutants, our deck, the high priest, and most importantly they allowed me to stay connected to you./'

/lets look at this systematically, maybe we should let our deck in on this they could help./ he felt there magic being used the feeling of the alertness of the awakening deck. /We were wandering if you would like to help us with a riddle spell./ he felt a pulse of eagerness from his deck and smiling started to repeat the spell.

The mutants were starting their seventh game when a fuzzy basketball appeared in the middle of the table it had little green claws and large open eyes it was bouncing up and down making short trilling sounds. The x-men slowly drew their chairs back with a screech, "What is it?" Seto glanced up from his laptop, "It's incredibly annoying is what it is."

"Kaiba." Scorned Yugi "Don't worry it doesn't mean any harm, in fact its trying to show us the first part of the riddle." It started to jump up and down higher almost as if it was nodding with its whole body "It has a brain?" asked Scott sceptically, Kaiba smirked as the fuzz ball was only stopped from diving at Scott by Yugi grabbing a fistful of hair. "If you want to find out the answer then your ether going to have to listen to it, or work it out on your own. As for brains it is older than you could ever hope to be, and with age comes wisdom."

"And senility." Finished Kaiba raising an eyebrow as the Kareebou growled at him "But it's probably worth a shot." Slowly standing he walked over to the table "Spit it out fuzz. The first parts obviously a item holder." Yugi nodded "The next line is 'the goddess of life and death shall guard and judge.'" The Kareebou jumped over the table stopping next to Ororo it started to bounce again, Logan looked slightly unconvinced. "So your telling me that, that what ever it is, knows the answer." Yugi nodded, "It's called Kareebou, and Seto gave me the idea when he said that his dragons remembered, if they remembered why shouldn't kareebou and it won't be so cryptic." "So why is it jumping in fount of me, and what's an item holder?" asked Ororo, Yugi blushed slightly "Me and Yami you see its light and dark, Yami means darkness hikari means light because that in a way is what I am, I'm the lighter half of Yami's soul and he's the darker half of mine… So in turn your powers must have some thing to do with life and death."

"Well all of our powers could kill." She said solemnly looking at the playing cards in her hand, "But while I was in Africa I was worshiped because I could create the rain for the crops, that's why I left, I'm no god." When she looked back up she noticed that the brown ball of fur had disappeared Yami had appeared beside Yugi in a semi transparent state and nodded understandingly making the weather which smile slightly "So that's the next part solved, if we keep thinking along those lines then what was it?"

"Demons by her left, loyalty at her right." Snapped Kaiba, Yami faded and disappeared as Yugi glared at the C.E.O "Scheesh , not every one has your photographic memory Seto." Turning around the room he started to think aloud as he let Yami take over. "If they were going by attitude then we're slightly stuck, but appearance." Yami turned to Kurt. The blue mutant looked up expectantly "Well. What have I got to lose." Yami nodded /Yami you could have been more tactful… listen I've had an idea what if they only have to have those qualities they don't have to be there main characteristic/

/'Probably aibou, but it could affect the strength of the spell.'/

/But it explains how Bakura keeps coming back. he's life and death, one of many could be a monster, loyalty and willing vessel would be Ryou, and the power comes from the ring. As for Marik he hasn't had enough shadow power or a willing host so he couldn't come back./

/'It makes sense, but right now who has the most loyalty for the spell./'

/Loyalty to whom/

/'Not to ghouls or Marik obviously./'

/Try Scott or Logan./

"Loyalty has to be personality Yugi says that our best bet is Scott."

/'What about one of many/

"Although the one of many is still puzzling us."

"What if…" Yami turned to Kaiba as he spoke, following the C.E.O's gaze he looked at a young blond mutant the boy looked about 14. Yami wrinkled his brow in confusion before remembering when they had first met the mutants. /remember Yami he tripped in front of Seto and split into more of himself./

/'That's just what I was remembering aibou, one of many, well he's a perfect fit./'

/Now all we have to do is tell him./

"What's your name?"

"Jamie?"

_Beans, lettuce, eggs, ahh found it_, thought Yugi as he pulled out a bottle of water out of the fridge closing the door behind him /well at least they believed us../

/'Now all we have to do is find a willing vessel…/'

/Yami, I…/

/'NO…not at the cost, I wont risk.. I cant risk you…/'

/But there are lives at stake Yami, what makes my life worth more than any one else's/

/'But Yugi your not thinking, if your still alive then we can always go after Marik again, and again, but if you're _it's_ host we only have one shot and its more than that you're my light. My other half if I lose you even if you give me your body I still couldn't win with out you. You are me, I refuse to lose you./'

/Yami.../ Just then there was a thud of a door closing, Yugi sent a wave of affection down his link to Yami as he turned from facing the fridge door to see Rouge standing in the doorway. "Listen Yugi it's about the willing vessel, I volunteer… I know that your going to say that I can't do it, but there's no one better qualified. My mutation sometimes gets over whelming, and for a while I'll develop the personality of another person that I've touched, I'm used to coming back from an episode. I can find my self among the yelling voices, I can force my self to take control, I can come back. So I can fight this mar- whatever you said his name was, but you have to see I'm your best choice, I can do this."

/'She certainly steam rolled any argument aibou./'

/But Yami./

/'What other choice do we have./'

/I suppose, and if we say no it'll be a sign that we don't believe or trust her, you can see that she's been doubted in the past./ thought Yugi as he felt a surge of warmth from his other, looking up to rouge with sad eyes he replied. "I don't want you to do this, but you are the best for the job. Even if your not involved in the spell, if you will it hard enough he could come to you any way and that would be even more dangerous. But you have to come back, and he won't feel like an episode, he'll feel dark, powerful, and angry. You have to fight him not with anger and fear, but warmth and passion; otherwise he'll grow more powerful from you. You have to discover where you end and he begins." He said remembering _a duel on the battlements. A decaying blue eyes and one more push and it would be solved, finished, he could get his family back. The certainty that he couldn't afford to loose at **any cost!** Then he looked up to see Kaiba, a guardian, once a lost brother, and the start of light entering and healing old wounds. Then the immense pain of feeling himself ripped in half the feeling of betrayal, hurt, how could I almost…_ he came to with a start as he felt strong arms encircle his chest he looked up to see crimson eyes looking at him with concern and warmth that wasn't there at the beginning. "Your mind was closed aibou, I grew concerned." He closed his eyes, relaxing from the feeling of warmth and tenderness from his other.

Yami caught his hikari as exhaustion clamed him, lowering him gently to the floor. Slowly dispersing his body going back to the puzzle and then to Yugi's body, feeling the hikari deeply asleep he took over. Slowly rising from the tiled floor he knew the impression he gave shrouded in a dark mist that occurred when he retuned to the puzzle, as it faded away he spoke. "We fought once, when we first met I think that was the first time he truly met me." Rouge composed herself quickly from the shock of witnessing the transfer of souls "Who won?" She asked with interest Yami gave a sad smile "Yugi did, I could have beaten him but to do that I would have had to shatter his soul, and even then when I was dark it hurt me to see him in pain so I withdrew. People think him week, but he would have fought me to the last peace of his soul even if he knew the consequences. For a person who has shown him nothing but hostility and distain, all because he had a small chance of returning from the shadows, of his past. Having that much faith in people is a wonderful ability but it comes at a cost, every emotion you feel he feels. This base is a wash with pain, anger sorrow, and resentment. You resent the rest of the world and the people outside hate you for your differences, and it all converges around this ruined building. It hurts him weakens him, which intern hurts and angers me, the cycle keeps going round until my anger makes me do something to stop it, but that would hurt him even more so I wait." Yami sighed picking up the previously forgotten bottle of water. "Marik had another soul once, but he was created out of anger and hate, so when he fought with his hikari he didn't care about pain, it was what he was born from. He shattered and mutilated his others soul, enjoying the power it gave him he tricked and deceived his hikari making him watch the worst moments of his life the moments that created him. The torture made him grow so strong that he forgot about his broken hikari, giving the light time to heal and eventually help us in casting the darkness out of his body. Be prepared to fight through various weaves of lies and illusions, I doubt he'll make the same mistake twice. Are you still positive that you want to do this." He asked taking a drink of water. "Yes of cause, I knew there would be risks. Can I ask you…" Yami looked up nodding his head in interest. "Well" she continued nervously "Jean, Scott, and Dr. McCoy think that your part of Yugi, that Yugi had a split personality at the same time as he got his mutant abilities, and that you're the result of that. Are you?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't know that's why I asked." Yami smiled at that "be aware of all of the facts before you cast judgement, very wise, but very silly to ask me why how do you know that I'm not just going to lye."

"Because you have nothing to gain from lying to me, and you gain my trust by telling me the truth."

"You'd make quite the diplomat… No I'm not the figment of Yugi's imagination because I have found evidence of myself living a long time ago. Though I must admit its nice to meet some one here who is unbiased, now if you excuse me I have to find Kaiba and make sure that every things ready, and that he hasn't killed any one. You should get some sleep you'll need the energy."

The x-men had cleared a large space in the, what did they call it? 'The danger room' what a strange name, Yami pondered as he watched from the shadows. Seto was in his element organising the mutants into performing the spell /He's missing his company, that part of him will never change./ said a groggy Yugi /'What, you mean the annoying, domineering, controlling, argumentative, need I continue./'

/You know you like him really. Otherwise you wouldn't keep playing all those rematches and you know he almost had us on the last one./

/'Few things in life are as fine as an admirable rival./'

/Especially if you know that they've got your back if something serious comes up. He really has become a close friend you know, now all we have to do is get him to admit that./

/'What's your next aim aibou walking on water./' Just then they were interrupted by an annoyed growl as Yami looked up he saw a very annoyed priest leering over him. "Yes?"

"As I asked before, When do you want to start _pharaoh_."

/Oh dear he's using your title he may be annoyed./

"As soon as possible. I'll go get Rouge, you warn them what's going to happen."

Walking along the corridors with Logan to Rouges room was very uncomfortable Wolverine was tense and annoyed, and Yami didn't need his hikari's insight to tell him that. His aibou was currently resting gathering his energy for the oncoming battle. "Listen I know that you don't think that we should have used Rouge, but if she is willing then he could have went into her any way, and that could be dangerous. Especially if were not there, and your help will be vital in the fight, that's the reason we chose Scot for the position of loyalty, he is loyal to the professor out of a sense of duty. Which will do for the spell but it wouldn't be enough to stop Marik manipulating his mind in the fight and getting him to shoot me in the back, but you have loyalty for Rouge that comes from trust and understanding which will protect you from his influences."

"They don't trust you, you know."

"Why should they, since I've turned up I've caused nothing but trouble. Plus I've brought some one who they consider mentally unbalanced into a battle; they consider me a dangerous outside influence. The only reason I'm still around is because they consider me a fragment of a overactive mutant imagination who could be more dangerous out there than in here."

"And because you keep coming up with so many surprises that you've kept them off balance since day one."

"As a tactic it has been effective, I just wish that I had at least then they wouldn't have surprised me."

Yugi had came to whilst they were walking Rouge to the danger room, and had repetitively asked whether she was sure that she wanted to do this… as they stepped through the door Yugi and Yami combined their powers causing the shadows in the room to elongate twisting them to form surreal shapes. As the hybrid Yugioh walked into the centre of the organised mutants he said "You should know that it will leave you feeling drained so you wont be much use in the fight after wards but myself and Kaiba are used to the drain, so we wont be as badly effected. After the spell you must realise quickly that although it is Rouge's body it is not her mind or soul, be careful and keep out of her way, leave it to me and Kaiba to stop it… Now lets begin." He said whilst slowly feeding energy around the gathered mutants, they looked quite shocked to see shadows come to life and unfurl around them. Kaiba being true to himself wasn't even fazed and started the chant that the others picked up gradually becoming stronger until surrounded by a hundred ethereal voices.

"Of light and dark the power shall come, the goddess of life and death shall guard and judge, demons standing by her left, loyalty at her right. one from many shall her circle be made, in the centre the vessel of the soul open and willing, If the soul is strong but it's desires stronger, be prepared, sealed nightmares this way wander its name called to bind it to this world, the dammed one shall walk, a half life has been returned."

A shock wave ricocheted around the room knocking every one off their feet, as Yugioh looked up he saw Rouge standing in the centre of the large room laughing manically her face starting to distort. Growling Yugioh stood "Don't think that your visits permanent."

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Bakura growled the shadow user had held out longer than he'd thought, but as always he'd cracked and handed over the information. "Marik! How dare he send his lackeys to come after me. I already have a reason to settle the scores now he gives me more, he's going to regret meeting me I'll make sure of that." He snarled as he looked down to the mangled body of the shadow user, sending it to the shadow realm with a swift movement of his hand. Turning he looked at the mutt, "Bring in the guy from outside and don't leave the house, I have some business to attend to." He opened a portal in the room stepping into it; they heard a manic cry of "Ready or not, here I come." As the portal slowly sealed itself behind his walking figure.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey thanks for being so patient with this just to let you all know I have finished this story, so it will be finished the next chap should be my last and every thing is rounded off... erm also like to say that I'm not terribly happy with my righting with this but it will be a long time before I get round to righting it again... thank you all for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the next two chapters... (p.s.. to a reviewer.. they are going to meet the x-men next chap...)_

**Chapter12**

Rogue stopped laughing with a start "Oh my, pharaoh how on earth do you intend to stop me."

With that said she jumped over to one of the duplicates that were strewn about the room, pulling of a gloved hand she placed three fingers delicately on his temple. The other copy's wavered and faded leaving only one lying at the feet of Rouge. Laughing again she removed her hand, her laughter seemed to grow louder as she looked up. Yu-gi-oh noticed that there were now seven Rouges all with identical insane smirks, "Ra..." Yu-gi-oh turned to see Kaiba pull a four-card hand from his deck and call "Four blue eyes, come forth." _Four hang on…_ thought Yu-gi-oh as he ran forward towards Kaiba he saw one familiar blue eyes materialise _if that fourth blue eyes materialise then we've got another problem, but what about Marik. _With a yell the Yugi Yami hybrid blurred.

Bakura stepped through the portal in time to see utter chaos. There was seven young teens all identical with mad eyes running in different directions, around and over the various bodies that littered the floor. As a large bare like man was trying unsuccessfully to sop them from using one of the exits. The figure which energy's showed was a combined Yugi and Yami blurred splitting into two figures one running for Kaiba, who was summoning a second blue eyes. The other grabbed one of the girls knocking her out with a right hook before running out of the door after the rest. He decided to follow the running Yami at least he presumed it was Yami; he doubted that Yugi could hit like that?

Yugi ran as fast as he could towards Seto feeling the heart wrenching tug as he separated from Yami "Kaiba stop…" Kaiba didn't even turn; there was no time Yami had his deck could he access it from here, now… Only one-way to find out, giving a push with his energy he yelled "Trap Destroyer." He smiled as one of the cards in Seto's hand burst into flame. The third blue eyes turned catching their master in clawed paw as he swayed heavily, a deep rumbling voice sounded,

"Master the spell is over, you are free of its influence." Kaiba put out a hand steadying him self as he stood back up his brow wrinkled in confusion, realisation dawning he turned to Yugi as he spoke.

"Why are you standing here, go and find your other self before he finds trouble. Blue eyes, stay here and guard any copies of Marik that we bring back. Yugi move it, Now." He yelled as he ran through the door Yugi running at his heels.

/Kaiba is back to normal, no thank you or any thing, it just didn't happen. Send all the Mariks' back to the room, the blue eyes will make sure that they don't go any were./ Sent Yugi as he left the hall like room and started running down the labyrinth of corridors.

Yami followed the Mariks' down the maze of corridors _third right, second left, left again oh hell…_then sensing something out of place he turned to his right, what he saw making him falter in his step.

"Tomb Robber?"

"Well what a fine mess you've created here."

"Oh shut-"

/Kaiba is back to normal, no thank you or any thing it just didn't happen. Send all the Mariks back to the room the blue eyes will make sure that they don't go any were./ "Get as many copies of that girl to the room were I started as quickly as possible.. Don't hurt the shell right!"

"What do you mean shell?"

"Marik got a lone of a body and made copies." He growled dangerously, Bakura gave a sadistic smile.

"Oh Joy's… Any thing in this for me."

"What! At a time like this."

"Time is always the best battering chip." Said Bakura as they turned another corner, "What do you want?"

"Ohhh lots and lots of things, but the question is what can you afford to give to me. And then double it."

The pharaoh growled low and deep nodding his head he said, "Name it…"

Logan was angry, he was angry at not being to hurt his opponent. Normally a bad guy was a bad guy, you drag them out and take them down. The wolf is allowed to have a bit of fun with them before he turned them over to the good guys. However on this occasion his human self had put the wolf on a short leash, and this was making it angry. But he couldn't hurt her, even if it was just a shell of her, it was still on some level, a betrayal of her trust and belief in him he acutely wanted to protect her to stop Yugi and Kaiba to show her the exit. _So there is a bit of dog in every wolf,_ he though laughing bitterly to himself as he dragged the x-men's bodies to the edges of the room so they'd be out of the way if trouble came back here. He recalled Yami's words from earlier that day '_you have loyalty for Rouge that comes from trust and understanding which will protect you from his influences_.' He growled low in his throat,

"No one messes with my head."

Rouge wept as she felt a cold hungry presence wrap itself around the inside of her skin, she felt her strength ebbing away as the shadow reinforced itself with her own energies. She wanted to scream as she felt her essence being violently split into separate forms, her self being split weakening her as the darkness stated to attack her defences. _Please, please_, she yelled as she felt the dark entity tear at her soul wanting complete power over her form _but it's my body mine I will endure this_ she thought angrily as she wrapped her brittle soul in memories of friendship, piece, and acceptance, that she had gained since she joining the X-Men. After a while of being surrounded by the encasing energies she felt a sudden yank, bracing her self she felt out among the surrounding shadows they felt weaker how strange, why?

Yugi was searching for Yami, the puzzle was telling him that Yami was close but this wasn't the ring it couldn't locate things precisely. When he contacted Yami it wasn't much help because the spirit had become lost a long time ago, losing Bakura as the thief searched for more copies. There was a thud from the end of the corridor that Yugi was currently walking down unsure whether to continue he stepped into a side room hoping to see but not be seen. As the footsteps grew closer echoing throughout the hallway Yugi suddenly sensed a sharp and bitter taste of raw magic, _no I can't defeat him on my own…_

/Yami/ he whispered as he crouched down behind a desk at the back of the room, as he sat he realised that he was in the professor's office. Ducking under the desk he stared through the small gap looking under the door the footsteps stopped as he saw shadow stop outside. /Yami I'm in the professors office I think Mariks coming, come quickly/ the response was I immediate,

/Hide abiou I'll be there soon, keep safe./'

/I'll try/ Yugi held his breath as the door slowly opened spilling light into the room. _I cant be seen, oh hurry Yami… _there was the sound of a door being slowly opened, light spilled into the room from the hallway soft footsteps followed.

"Ohh little mouse… don't hide now I know your there…" Yugi gulped as he felt the shadows move around him the once comforting darkness now seeming cold and unfamiliar, _what is it that Yami keeps saying about shadows, dark, erm void, no dark and light that was it Yami adds darkness and gets shadows so if I add a bit of light then… awww I wish I had more time and Yami had insisted on explaining more…_ "If you don't come out now little Yugi I'm going to turn this room inside out till I find you, and believe me I will!" There was a crash and the tinkling of breaking glass as a filing cabinet was thrown across the room into some shelves. _Kuso! What can I do, I go out I die, I hide I get smashed._

Yami how far are you/

/'Almost there abiou, hold on./' _stalling…_

"Ok. I'm coming."

"Ah little mouse long time no see, so where's my weaker self I believe I have some things to repay."

"He beat you Marik fair and square, you were the one who decided to take what isn't yours." _How to stall an evil maniac, start them talking about morals. _

"You speak as if you have a right to the puzzle, it needs to be in the hands of a leader not a kid who is going to let it waste, it needs to be used to control, dominate."

"That's only your opinion." Spoke Yami as he strode through the doorway looking calm and collected and ready for a fight, he had another copy of rouge slung over his shoulder her hands dangling limply down his back. Marik was all to eager to take up the opportunity making shadows swirl around his closed fist,

"Lets take this some where were we won't cause too much damage." Yugi gasped with surprise as a small shadow bubble appeared around the two figures.

Almost as soon as the portal emerged it disappeared creating a thin shadow mist around the ground. Yami was standing with a cocky smirk on his face and as Yugi focused he noticed that Marik's prone form wasn't looking too healthy as he looked up to Yami, his unasked question was answered. "Because Marik is only the darker half of himself he can't cope with shadows, because he's only half a sole in part of a body its to much stress on his mind and power… I knew that you were outside and could support yourself, and even me if it came to it, so I was ok… … Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Yami… come on lets get these back to base central." As they left the room neither of them noticed a small broken glass jar lying smashed on the floor.


	14. Chapter 14 the end!

;; its screwing up agin so this is the simble for the dragons talking;;

**Chapter13**

Kaiba was pissed, as he started wandering the corridors following his dragons lead. ;;Turn right here.;; Kaiba wordlessly turned. ;;Not that way! Weren't you ever taught your right and your left?;;

_;;Yes but I want to know where you learnt yours, seeing as you have been stuck in a bit of card for a millennia or two,;; _

;;Well…;;

_And how can you see to know when to turn? _

;;Well, it's nice to know that he's back to normal;;

;;Yeh, but why did he decide to pick on us;;

Because the pharaoh isn't around said the last dragon with a not quite suppressed snigger. Seto hid a growl at the pharaoh's name as he turned and walked back down the corridor the way he came _;;now get it right this time.;;_

Logan was wandering around the base following Rouges scent, her trails were crossed every now and then by various people, but he could separate them following the same musky tone of her scent. While the rest of the trails were heading to the bases exits this one seemed to be going deeper into the base, occasionally the copy would decide to go a certain way shattering any door that was in his path, '_where the hell is it trying to get to?'_ He wandered as he walked deeper into the centre of the base… _hang on chuck… this is the route to Cerebro, but why, what does Cerebro have that it could want? Information, surveillance, turn off the power, weapons aww crap… it's connected to the automated defence system err thing… _he thought as he started to run quickly down the corridors. As he turned a corner in the labyrinth he saw the smashed doorway to Cerebro. Beyond that there was a deep darkness revealing nothing of what the room contained. His nose could pick up the mix of the musky smell that was Rouge and the sharp smell of ozone, which he'd been following along the corridors. There was the sound of shuffled feet about seven eight meters ahead. T_hat means that it's standing at the console… I've got you now. _Logan cautiously stepped forward making his footsteps as silent as he could. _This is for your own good kid. Quietly dose it now stand behind it and… _THUD and another muffled nose as Rouges prone form fell.

Kaiba was really starting to consider tearing up the cards. ;;S_o let me get this straight. You're kind of like bats only you use magic instead of sound.;;_

;;I think he's got it…;;

_;;It would have been so much easier if you hadn't kept arguing among yourselves…;;_

;;Hang on. Something's there;; Seto tensed as he felt shadows around the room warp stretching to cover as much space as possible.

"I know you're there come out…" Kaiba stated in a monotone voice.

"Ah, its you." Said a particularly deep shadow from the corner "You will forget that we met, go back." Kaiba felt a warmth wash over him making him feel drowsy, he almost didn't noticed as footsteps came towards him. He snapped out of his stupor as he heard a shout in the back of his head,

;;HOW THE HELL WERE YOU EVER HIGH PRIEST IF YOUR SO EASILY CONTROLLED!;; Growling, he did the first thing that came to mind. He lashed out, hitting Marik in the side of his jaw sending the young female form to the floor.

_;;You would have thought that he would be more paranoid and careful wouldn't you?;;_

;;Yeah but he's a bad guy;;

_;;And?;;_

;;Well… er… I don't know, that's as far as I got…;;

_;;Thanks for your input! ;;_

They didn't notice as a shadow detached itself from a deep shadow and hurried further down the corridor.

Reanne wasn't feeling to good as she sat up from her hospital bed "Ugh I feel like I just been partying for three days straight and this is **the** hang over… She looked down to the side of the bed where Kitty had been when shed fallen asleep only to find that the cheerful brunet was still there.

"Hey you know you don't have to stay here. I ain't going anywhere."

"Yeah I know but I want to be here, besides if I wasn't you would be board witless."

"And instead we have yet another hour of trying to do the cryptic crossword, oh joys."

"Well it was suggested that I bring your home work?"

"Right twelve down, small Russian bread is such a bother! Seven letters."

"HA! Erm-"

"Do you smell something." Reanne gave a small shiver "Kinda like ozone but not?"

"No not really but then again my nose isn't as sensitive as yours." There was the sound of footsteps out side Kitty stood up walked to the curtain. "Hello is any body there…" She pulled aside the curtain "Rouge! What are you doing here?" Rouge smiled the smile seeming to stretch her face unnaturally, just then Kitty heard a guttural growl behind her she turned as a blur of brown streak past her line of sight. "Reanne! NO WHAT-" there was a crash as the two of them hit the floor a mass of limbs fur and teeth. Yells growls and the occasional yelp came from the mass, as Kitty ran looking for help…

"IS ANY ONE THERE… PLEASE… YOU HAVE TO HELP ME…"

Kaiba heard a scream and ran along the corridor towards the sound D_amn it, Yugi, you turned me into a hero! A year ago this wouldn't have been an issue._ He thought as he ran past a hysterical young girl and turned into the room she had dashed out of, there was the sound of a small brawl coming from inside.

"What the?" there sitting on the floor was what looked to be a very proud dog, and a very miserable Rouge duplicate. _What's wrong with this picture?_

A girl in wolfs clothing

_In which case its weird and abnormal, so just a ordinary day then. Though the dog seems familiar? _

Kaiba's eyes looked up in under standing "Aahhh well then let's get him and his friend back."

A Blue Eyes turned to its two companions and spoke in a low rumble,

"Our master is coming back with two."

"I wander how the others are doing."

"The pharaoh and the priest are united this is just a test of there faith and companionship."

"My faith doesn't need testing." Spoke Yami as he and Yugi walked into the room. "Another two to add to your hoard." Chirped Yugi as Yami dumped the two Rouges into the centre of the room, then unspoken the two of them started to move the X-men to the edge of the room, once the five were lined up they started to look for a peace charcoal from some of the rubble around the room finding a suitable peace Yugi started to draw a circular inscription on the floor. After a few moments the sound of footsteps echoed around the room Yami still alert turned to an entrance watching, as Logan appeared a prone body slung over his shoulder stepping over the threshold he spoke.

"I got one. What about you?"

"One each." said Yami turning back to watch the inscription take shape. "So what are you drawing squirt."

"A spell binding circle" replied Yugi giving a halfhearted glare to Logan, "Once we get Marik this means that he wouldn't be able to step over the outer circle unless either me or Yami dispel it."

"Oh right, so do you know how your going to get Rouge back."

"Yes." Spoke Yami "have you finished yet abiou?"

"All but…" with a final movement of the charcoal he stood and turned to face Yami smiling "There all done."

/_Yami do you want a break we can merge back together if you want/ _

_/'It would probably be best, we are stronger together'/ _

_/Ok/ _

Logan blinked the spots away from his eyes. _That was weird, really darn weird,_ turning he saw in the deep shadows a part of a wall ripple as a white hair youth stepped through it followed by a walking Rouge

"What the…" Logan gasped as he saw the vacant expression in the intelligent girls eyes "What did you do to her you albino peace of shi-"

"I wouldn't finish that if I were you Bakura can be very touchy about name calling."

"Oh the priest is still following the boy king. How very obedient of you."

"Bakura, Kaiba. Please be quiet and if you believe that Kaiba is following me then you must be too, we are just all working in our best interests and if you don't mind I for one would like to get this over with as quickly and painlessly as possible." Yami bit back ending all of the current arguments,

_/'Its like baby sitting children/'_

_/Five thousand year old babies/ _

Kaiba rolled his eyes at Yami's outburst while Bakura just turned looking up to face the three imposing blue eyes, Yami turned,

"What I would like to know is how you've managed to get him walking here, no fight, no bad language, one could almost say he looks possessed?" Bakura had the decency to look embarrassed about this,

"I didn't feel like carrying her, so I took out Marik's soul and put it in here." He said holding up a peace of building debris.

_/Hang on let me get this straight. He put Marik into a rock/ _

_/'It appears that way abiou./' _

Even Kaiba was smiling at the new twist of events. "So who's controlling the body?" Asked Yami.

"It appears that the kid is feisty she can't do much, but the original owner has some control, probably something to do with all of the others being knocked out. Any more questions or can we get on with this?" Bakura turned to the young girls body "walk into the circle and well see what happens." The human shell started to move jerkily to the centre of the large room, once she was standing in the centre surrounded by her duplicate forms the Yugi Yami hybrid started to mutter slowly under his breath. Reaching into his pocket Yugioh pulled out a card out of the centre of his deck holding it up to the shells before him he called out,

"ACTIVATE DE'SPELL."

The room was cascaded in an eerie light the shadows swirled around Roughs forms pulling and stretching as they started to disperse leaving a single Rouge shape silhouetted against the dusty ground. "Rouge, ROUGE…" Logan cried out as he ran to the girl's side. She blearily opened her eyes as he pulled her body into his covered arms "Don't you ever do something like that to me again! You hear.."

"…orry" she mumbled in Logan's bear like grip

Yugi smiled at the two people kneeling on the floor /aaaaaaawwwww./

'/…?…/'

"Ok… either break it up or get a room." Kaiba bit "Can we go home now, no more saving of the world to do, good I'm going to our room if you need me then bugger off I don't care." Kaiba strode out of the room passing a bemused doctor McCoy as he left, Bakura sat and smirked at the blue doctor turning he walked through a wall.

_Lets see what else this place is hiding? _

The blue doctor moved his head from Kaiba facing Yugi as he spoke "It's a miracle the professor has woken up he's back to normal."

"Let me guess he's not very happy with me."

"Well he did ask to see you."

"Asked?"

"Yelled."

"Thought so…" he said with a soft smile "I'll head on over why don't you check all of those out." Indicating with a nod of his head all of the unconscious X-men that were lined up against the far wall.

/'Abiou I'm curious it's not very common for people who are after world domination to keep their word about returning one persons soul./'

/Maybe it was part of the game/

/'Probably, I'm just surprised that they didn't cheat./' thought Yami as they approached the hospital room/'now all we have to do is get Xavier to give us a lift home and take out the research laboratory that we were imprisoned in./'

/And of course the obvious of not pressing charges or killing us from his hospital bed./

/'Perhaps we can just let Bakura lose on the building./'

/Yami that's not nice/

/'No but they deserve it/'

/That's why you're not a hikari… Sigh, what will I do with you./

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey Wheeler stood in the back yard the breeze moving through his blond hair there was a loud rumbling from all around with a start he calls into the house.

"Tristan, get your lazy but out here… now!" there was the sound of the back door closing with a snap,

"What?… What the hell is that noise?"

"I have no idea mate. Wait its coming from up there" he said looking up into the sky what he saw made him fall to the floor in surprise. "I...I. Move." He yelled as he jumped up and dragged Tristan into the wooden door way as a huge black air craft came to land in the back garden resting heavily against the door frame they both stood there mouths agape at the sight before them. Resting on the lawn was the blackbird the most up to date jet in existence its black appearance looked sleek and dangerous even whilst being perched over the bright flower bed. "W-what the hell?" asked Joey as he stepped closer, he suddenly became aware of a weight on his arm he turned "Tristain if your holding my - oh hi sis…" just then a door way opened in the black bird as the steps fell slowly to the floor a tall thin man steeped out. A small black blur shot past the teens running up and flinging itself on the figure who wrapped his arms around the mass of black hair, the small bundle spoke.

"Niisan." Kaiba responded care and softness evident in his usually harsh voice "Mokuba… … … … you know if you don't let go I can't move." Mokuba seemed to relax slightly still not letting go as Kaiba picked him up resting Mokuba on his arm as he walked down the steps and past the gawking teens striding confidently into the large house.

"Hey guys it's nice to be back."

"YUGI!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a few days since returning and Kaiba had arrived to find his business well… ok actually but it might not have been. He did however have enough paper work to keep him busy for the next week.

_The squirt pharaoh really doesn't know how much trouble he causes,_ Kaiba thought as he took a folder of the piled high out tray. There was a knock a the locked door and a muffled cry from his secretary, as the locked door opened revealing a white haired teen closely followed by his harassed secretary. "Locked doors just seem to open for you don't they Bakura?" he said nodding to his secretary signalling for her to leave. "As if by magic." Replied the thief king with a satisfied smirk "I have some thing to sell to you, remember that interesting place that the mutants have?"

"Yes. Get to the point."

"And all of that interesting technology…" Kaiba just glared "well I did a little snooping while I was there, and decided to down load all of there data base including all mutants, blue prints, defence and weaponry… do you want? Once in a life time offer."

"How much?"

"God Card." Kaiba snorted shaking his head "Well I'll just have to settle for cash then won't I. £750,000." Kaiba nodded "On the condition that I'm the only one who you sell this to."

"Deal." He said twirling the disk in-between his fingers as Kaiba opened his laptop, "If you want cash then you will have to wait, but I can transfer it to an account in a alias now if you want? I will not however be delivering it to you in gold"

"Shame it always gleams so, the alias will do nicely Nuk Bakura. How's the baka pharaoh, some one in the hospital seamed to yell at him for I while, I got board and left to head back home."

"It was to be expected, they did not get on. At all. Thankfully the just wanted us out they offered to clean up our mess as long as we left that day and personally I didn't want to stay with them any longer than I had to."

"Oh well another day another profitable adventure. I wander what will happen next week?"

"Well I wont be a part of it that's for sure. The transaction is complete. Now leave and don't bother me or my security staff again." Snapped Kaiba as he grabbed the disk, Bakura gave a bloodthirsty smirk and moved silently towards the door leaving with out a sound. "I'll be seeing you next time."

Nuk - I am.

**The end**

That is it although this was mostly a plesure to make it was also a pain in the ass i might get round to rewrighting it eventualy but i doubt it will be any time soon.. thank you to all of my revewers i think i would have stoped a long time ago if it wasnt for you... i should have other yugioh storys in the future... if any one wasnts to borrow bits or wants any thing to do with this story then e-mail me and there shouldnt be a problem... thank you all and good night...


End file.
